Two Pieces
by Storybrooke
Summary: Edward se fue, dejando a una Isabella que no se atreve a sentir nuevamente. Elena tomó su decisión, obligando a Damon a irse de Mystic Falls. Dos personas con el corazón roto que han jurado que no volverían a repetir la misma historia se enfrentan a la inevitable idea de enamorarse de nuevo. Y esta vez las cosas son más sencillas de lo que pensaron. O quizás no.
1. Chapter 1

_¿Otra historia Della? Oh sí, otra historia Della. No sé que tiene que juntar estos dos personajes me encanta. Sé que muchos odian esta clase de fics pero espero que por lo menos este les agrade un poco. _

_La idea vino después de que dejase de escribir _Sharing you lips (que por cierto eliminaré, lo siento muchísimo para todos los que la seguían)_, y durante una maratón de canciones de Demi Lovato. Back to you pronto la estaré terminando así que quería continuar un poco más con esta clase de historias antes de dedicarme únicamente a one-shoots. _

_Por lo que aquí está._

_PD: Quiero responder la pregunta que me han hecho desde hace un tiempo: **¿Por qué cambio la personalidad de Bella en todos mis crossovers?** Simple, porque realmente odio a la Isabella insegura y mega dependiente de Edward. Quiero ver que hace una Bella con carácter e independencia._

**_Espero que les guste._**

* * *

**_Two pieces._**

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

_"There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play. T__here's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face. __We're only lost children, trying to find a friend, t__rying to find our way back home."_

* * *

El repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el ataúd era constante. Me había dejado de importar que mi cabello estuviera empapado al igual que mi vestido. También me había dejado de importar que el frío estuviera calándome los huesos y que si no me calentaba pronto o por lo menos me ponía una chaqueta encima fuera a probablemente darme una hipotermia. Y si era honesta conmigo misma me había dejado de importar todo.

Las gotas de agua aunque ligeras no habían parado, ni desde que salimos de la casa aquella mañana ni mucho menos cuando pusieron el objeto de madera en el centro de La Push.

Mientras estábamos en la primera fila bajo el toldo blanco y al aire libre, con las olas de la playa como eco, los recuerdos se vinieron como una tormenta sobre mi cabeza. El agarre de René se hizo más fuerte y por un segundo pensé que la sangre que se suponía tenía que llegar a mi mano, se había detenido justo en mi muñeca.

Tomé una honda respiración y mientras el aire pasaba por mis pulmones sentí un vacío cerca de mi pecho, ahí justo donde se suponía debía estar mi corazón.

El Pastor Webber seguía citando pasajes bíblicos y resaltando como él había sido un buen hombre. Como su vida había sido un ejemplo. Como había servido con tanto esmero a la comunidad de Forks. Como, sin importar qué, él estaba presto ayudar.

El Pastor Webber recalcó como el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo olvidado por todos había siempre tenido una sonrisa en el rostro.

El Pastor Webber estaba hablando de Charlie Swan, mi padre que ahora yacía frio, inerte y sin vida dentro de un ataúd de madera cobriza y con grabados hechos por sus amigos de La Push.

"Pero ninguno de nosotros," continuó el Pastor, "conoció a Charlie tal como su hija lo hizo."

Esta era la parte del programa donde yo tenía que intervenir y dar las últimas palabras para así dar paso a su sepultura no muy lejos de aquí. Yo no quería parame ahí, frente a todo el pueblo de Forks, la mitad con buenas intenciones y sentidas condolencias y la otra mitad con curiosidad, y decir un bonito discurso, derramar una cuantas lágrimas y que todos sintieran lastima por mí.

Nunca había sido alguien que le gustase llamar la atención. Eso en definitiva lo había sacado de Charlie. También era firme creyente que si las cosas no se habían dicho en vida a la persona que amabas, después de muerta ya para qué. Sin embargo, me puse en pie soltando la mano de René y caminé hasta el frente.

Me había puesto un vestido negro porque Charlie lo había querido. Aclaré mi garganta y busqué con mi mirada el fondo, donde las grandes figuras de indios americanos de mis amigos hombres lobo estaban.

"Charlie Swan no era una persona especialmente amigable," comencé, "era ermitaño, le gustaba ir de pesca antes que ayudar a su hija a cocinar, y jamás en su vida supo cómo hacer una sopa sin que antes se le quemase el agua," habían muchas sonrisas entre la audiencia y otros tantos ceños fruncidos, "no era una persona cariño y rara vez daba un abrazo sin sentirse incómodo," la sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre fue brillantemente triste, "ninguno de ustedes, efectivamente, lo conocía como yo lo hacía," rectifiqué, "y fue precisamente por todo lo anterior y ser mi padre que lo amaba," tuve que tomar una respiración profunda para poder continuar, "él ya no está aquí pero estoy segura que donde sea que esté debe estar enojado porque agarraré un resfriado bien fuerte," y con eso y una risa triste y suave terminé mi discurso.

Todo lo que pasó después de eso fue borroso y confuso. Sentí muchos brazos rodearme y escuché muchas palabras de aliento. Fui arrastrada de un lado a otro y asentía sin saber muy bien qué me preguntaban. Solo quería llegar a casa, acostarme en mi cama y dejar que el mundo siguiese su curso sin mí por un buen rato.

"Oye, Swan," giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con Jake completamente vestido. Desde que había descubierto que era un hombre lobo, él y la manada completa se mantenían sin camisa por todas partes, "en la noche habrá una fogata en honor a Charlie, pero solo para los amigos," le sonreí genuinamente.

"Estaré aquí," dije tirando a la basura cualquier plan por dormir hasta que la necesidad me arrastrase fuera de la cama.

"Lo sé," su sonrisa gigante y su rostro amable me hicieron sentir calma.

Desde que _ellos_ se fueron, la manada de La Push había sido una roca constante en mi vida. Y cuando Charlie fue diagnosticado con leucemia en su última etapa, todos ellos habían sido un apoyo para nosotros. Mi padre había muerto con la tranquilidad de que su hija ya no era antisocial y que iba a estar bien acompañada.

Realmente Charlie había muerto con la tranquilidad de que yo no era la misma de antes. Seis meses podían hacer mucho en una persona. El primer mes estúpidamente me la pasé por la vida ahogándome en mi propia miseria y siendo infeliz por su partida. Cuando comencé a cuidar de Charlie al segundo mes me sentía menos miserable. Y con el paso del tiempo podía sonreír y seguir adelante. La enfermedad de Charlie y mi acercamiento a él escondieron el dolor de mi ruptura con él, pero desde ayer, cuando el corazón de mi padre había dejado de latir, todo el dolor acumulado se había liberado. Y todo el dolor reciente se había juntado y ahora era una granada que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Pero me había convertido en una experta en esconder todo tras una sonrisa falsa.

"Bella," el susurro de René a mi lado me sacó de mis pensamientos. Jake asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

"Mamá," respondí.

"¿Quieres irte a casa?" preguntó con preocupación en su mirada.

"Sí."

"Bueno, ve, yo me encargo de todo aquí, toma un descanso cielo," le sonreí y asentí. Sentí sus brazos rodearme con calidez para despedirse, "te amo cariño," su voz era un susurro que se iba con el viento.

"También te amo," le di una última mirada.

"Quítate esa ropa húmeda y toma un baño caliente, por favor."

"Lo haré."

Agaché mi cabeza y serpenteé entre la gente en busca de mi monovolumen. Una vez instalada adentro, dejé que el peso del día se fuese de mí por un momento para tratar de manejar en paz.

Solo quería llegar a casa y soñar con que este año no hubiese pasado nunca.

**.**

**I MES**

**.**

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

El repiqueteo constante de las manecillas del reloj de pared de la casa inundaba toda la silenciosa sala. Había aprendido a asociar aquel sonido con los golpeteos de mi corazón. Suaves y lentos, pero seguros.

Marqué el compás del reloj con mis dedos que al tamborilearlos rítmicamente contra la mesa hacían eco. Aquella costumbre la había adquirido recientemente. Era como un pequeño incentivo a mi corazón para que se mantuviera a ese ritmo durante todo el día.

Me levanté justo cuando las manecillas marcaron las siete y media. Ya no me gustaba llegar temprano al instituto, ahora, entre más rápido entrara a clase y entre más rápido saliera de ellas, mucho mejor.

Tomé las llaves del viejo monovolumen y salí entre la triste llovizna. El frío aire de la mañana golpeó mi rostro haciendo enrojecer mis mejillas y congelar mi nariz. Ajusté mi sudadera negra, subiéndome la capucha y entré al auto, encendiendo la calefacción.

Si iba a conducir media hora, porque el monovolumen no podía acortar ese tiempo a quince minutos, al menos no iba a congelarme.

Manejé con paciencia y a la mayor velocidad que pude o más bien que el viejo auto me dejó. Jake mencionaba una y otra vez que debía dejar el viejo auto en sus manos para arreglarlo.

Sam, el alfa de la manada de La Push tenía un pequeño taller en cerca de la entrada del territorio nativo, donde todos los hombres lobos trabajaban, y la semana pasada Jake y la mayoría de ellos me pidieron que les dejara revisara la camioneta. Me había negado, por supuesto, diciendo que mi pequeña gran chatarra no necesitaba de nadie y que así como era estaba perfecta. Una mentira. ¡Claro que quería que mi camioneta se viera mejor y fuera un poco más rápida! Pero la idea de cambiar algo en ella, incluso su lentitud agobiante y aquel sonido extraño que hacía al encenderse me aterraba.

¿Por qué? No sabría explicarlo. Quizá se debía a los muchos cambios por los que había pasado. Lo más probable es que fuese que cada vez que veía la camioneta, la sonrisa de Charlie aparecía en mi cabeza. Cual fuese la razón, me negaba a la idea de añadir otro cambio en mi vida.

Llegué justo a tiempo para meterme en el salón de clase pero no para pasar desapercibida. Había cambiado, todo el mundo podía dar fe de ello y una de las más grandes pruebas era mi constante llegada tarde o exactamente a tiempo y mi no importancia a ese asunto.

"Señorita Swan, pensaba que no nos honraría con su asistencia hoy," la señora Donovan, la única que no me tenía lástima porque mi padre había muerto el mes anterior y mi novio me hubiese dejado con toda su familia hace seis meses. Y era precisamente por eso que la adoraba.

"Puede estar tranquila, hoy no se perderá de ver mi rostro," me acomodé en mi puesto al lado de Ángela.

El día se fue lento como de costumbre, pero de alguna manera supe sobrellevarlo sin asesinar a alguien.

Mientras caminaba fuera del instituto para regresar a casa sentí las miradas sobre mí. Eran miradas curiosas y cargadas de tanta compasión que me hacían querer vomitar.

"Bella," detuve mi andar rápido.

"¿Qué pasa Ángela?" pregunté amablemente. A su lado estaba Jessica.

"Bueno, el baile de otoño se acerca e iremos a ver vestidos mañana, ¿te apuntas?" un baile, más mi falta de coordinación y mi no amor por lucir presentable. No sonaba muy convincente pero era eso o una tarde más sola en una casa vacía y llena con recuerdos de Charlie.

"Seguro, hablamos bien mañana, ¿te parece? Debo irme," me despedí y subí a mi auto.

Mientras conducía de regreso a casa miles de pensamientos vinieron a mi cabeza. Tomé giros, y di unas cuantas vueltas. Realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo. Mi cabeza era un lío pero a medida que obligaba a mis pensamientos a buscar otro rumbo fruncí el ceño. Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta que estaba tomando el camino equivocado. No estaba yendo a casa, me estaba dirigiendo a la entrada del camino que conducía al claro. A _nuestro_ claro. El inesperado pensamiento hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco inesperado pero rápidamente me recobré.

Los sentimientos estaban siendo sobrevalorados en mi corazón. Ya no sentía, al menos no como antes. Allí, donde se suponía que tenía que haber un corazón había un simple hueco.

Aparqué el auto a un lado del camino y me bajé tomando mi mochila conmigo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a caminar. Por alguna razón mi cabeza aún recordaba el camino, y a pesar de las cortadas, los golpes y las caídas durante el trayecto, llegué, casi viva a mi destino no planeado.

¿Qué hacía allí? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero frente a mí se extendía majestuosamente el claro. Era una de las vistas más hermosas que había visto en toda mi vida. El pasto me llegaba hasta mis tobillos y las flores silvestres desprendían cantidades de olores.

Di una mirada por el lugar y grité.

Grité como jamás lo había hecho. Grité por mi padre, grité por _él_, grité por _ellos_. Grité por lo rota que estaba. Grité por todo. Se suponía que eso te hacía sentir mejor, pero aquello simplemente hizo que dos lobos del casi doble del tamaño de un león aparecieran frente a mí en un parpadeo.

Los reconocí de inmediato.

"Hola Leah, Seth," saludé. La loba de pelaje gris estaba alerta y miraba a mi alrededor atenta. Solté un suspiro, "no ha sido nada," la tranquilicé, "solo era yo realizando un experimento."

Leah miró a su hermano quién asintió con la cabeza, me dio una mirada y si un lobo pudiera sonreír juguetonamente estoy segura que él lo hubiese hecho. Salió corriendo del claro desapareciendo en el bosque. Y como era su costumbre últimamente, la altiva loba cambió de forma frente mío, quedando completamente desnuda.

La primera vez que había hecho eso frente a mí había sido incómodo, demasiado. Pero había sido necesario. Leah se había herido una pata en forma de lobo y no había médico cerca, y yo tenía experiencia en primeros auxilios por la que la ayudé. Para ello tenía que volver a su forma humana. Sabía cómo curar un tobillo o una pierna, no una pata.

Antes de aquella situación, las cosas entre Leah y yo no eran bastante amigables. Ella era una persona con un temperamento fuerte, y andar tanto tiempo entre hombres y además ser la única mujer lobo la obligaban a ser seca y dura. Y con mi llegada al pequeño grupo se había apartado. Pero luego de que las dos tuvimos que mantenernos solas por la playa por culpa de su tobillo aprendimos a sobrellevarnos, hasta ser muy buenas amigas. Dos mujeres entre tanta testosterona era bueno, créanme. Confiaba en ella tanto o más como lo hacía con Jake.

"¿Estás loca?" siseó mirándome detalladamente. Al lado de Leah uno podía sentirse fácilmente como el ser humano más plano e insignificante del mundo. La chica era curvas por todas partes, cabello liso negro que le llegaba a su cadera. Menuda cabellera. Y ojos vivaces y del color de la noche. Sus rasgos nativos resaltaban en su piel oliva.

"Solo un poco," respondí abriendo mi bolso y sacando un minúsculo short que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle el trasero y una camiseta ajustada sin mangas que llevaba conmigo desde que ella y yo comenzamos a llevarnos bien. Se los aventé y se los puso de inmediato, "¿cómo es que estás por aquí?" pregunté curiosa.

Leah comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí.

"No es seguro de que estés andando sola, menos tú y menos en los bosques," advirtió. Rodé los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Hemos sentido una esencia de un vampiro, ayer Paul lo persiguió hasta el acantilado y luego saltó, hoy lo volvimos a sentir pero no lo hemos visto," anunció informándome. Mordí el interior de mi labio inferior. Un cosquilleo se deslizó por mis piernas.

"¿Cómo es?" se detuvo y entornó su mirada en mí.

"No son ellos," me escaneó por un momento, "y tampoco es como ellos, ojos borgoña, piel oscura, y cabello largo," describió. ¿Podría ser…?

"Quizá lo conozca," soltó un suspiro y siguió el camino que había tomado yo para llegar aquí. Tropecé con una rama y me agarró por el codo antes de caer.

"No sé por qué no me sorprendería," masculló, "¿quién es?"

"Puede ser Laurent," frunció el ceño.

"¿De los que quisieron matarte una vez?" asentí.

"Pero él estaba viviendo en Alaska, intentando la dieta animal," Leah soltó una carcajada seca.

"Bueno, al parecer le pareció mejor dejarla," los pasos de Leah no se sentían, pareciese como si ni siquiera tocara el piso, a comparación de los míos que hacían tanto ruido que me era imposible pasar desapercibida en el bosque. Aunque en mi muy pobre defensa, Leah estaba descalza, "¿qué hacías en el bosque Isabella? De todas las personas en este pueblo a la que menos pensé que vería sola en un bosque era a ti."

"No lo sé," respondí con sinceridad, "¿me creerías si te dijera que llegué aquí sin casi darme cuenta?"

"Supongo, pero no lo hagas de nuevo, a menos que estemos cerca," y así era como Leah amenazaba indirectamente.

Llegamos a mi camioneta.

"¿Estarán patrullando?" pregunté. Asintió haciendo una mueca.

"Me toca patrullaje nuevamente en la noche, con Jake," solté una risita, "cállate, solo cállate," advirtió subiendo al asiento del copiloto. Leah odiaba mi monovolumen. Al parecer todos odiaban mi monovolumen. Comenzaría a reconsiderar la idea de cambiarlo. Pero sabía que prefería ir conmigo en mi chatarra a estar corriendo en el bosque.

"No he dicho nada."

"Estabas a punto," rodé los ojos.

"Para ser una loba temperamental, eres una gallina cuando se trata de enfrentar a los hombres," hice el giro para tomar la carretera a La Push. Gruñó. Y no me refiero a la expresión básica que utilizamos de gruñir, no, ella realmente gruñó haciéndome estremecer ligeramente.

"Solo pasó una vez entre nosotros y no volverá a pasar jamás," sentenció dando por finalizada la conversación, "además, él tiene un enamoramiento infantil por ti," la lluvia que había sido un constante en el día disminuyó hasta casi desaparecer.

"No lo tiene."

"Tú no lo tienes en tu cabeza siempre, Swan," solté un suspiro.

"Él sabe que solo somos amigos, es como un hermano."

"Eso no evita que él piense sobre ti, es tan fastidioso como Sam pensando en Emily," se enfurruñó en el asiento cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Cómo llevas eso?" se encogió de hombros.

"Entiendo esa cosa extraña de la imprimación, pero que la entienda no significa que me gusta o que no duela," eran pocas las veces que Leah hablaba con sinceridad sobre sus sentimientos.

Tomé el camino apedreado que descendía a la aldea.

"Aún no lo entiendo, es decir Sam y Emily se veían todos los días hasta que una vez ¡bam! Se imprimaron," Leah torció la boca en una mueca que bien podría ser de desagrado o de fastidio.

"Algo así, ¿realmente esperas que sepa?" preguntó con brusquedad no intencionada, "trato de ignorarlo lo más que pueda, a ambos, tomo turnos en los que Sam no está y si pudiera sacarlo de mi cabeza sería mejor," calló al segundo que comenzamos a ver las humildes y hogareñas casas de la aldea.

"Apesta," susurré sin saber que más decir. Tomó una bocanada de aire.

"Realmente apesta," dijo ausente y olfateando el aire.

"No me refería a…"

"No," me cortó, "apesta, huele casi como a carne quemada y," arrugó la nariz, "¿qué es ese olor?" musitó bajando de golpe de la camioneta a pesar de que no la había estacionado aún.

Leah caminó hasta la casa de Sam, que era algo así como el cuartel general de los lobos, además que era un de las casas más grandes en La Push. Dudé entre quedarme en el auto o salir, pero cuando Leah salió con una sonrisa en el rostro supe que todo era seguro.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté acercándome.

"Gracias a todo lo bueno en este mundo que tú eres amiga nuestra," me hizo señas para seguirla hasta el patio trasero, "¡eh, chicos! Alguien que sí sabe cocinar ha venido a rescatarnos," gritó una vez pasamos la cerca.

El olor era tal como lo había descrito Leah, carne carbonizada. Habían intentado hacer algún tipo de barbacoa pero claramente no había resultado bien.

"Les dije que esperásemos a una mujer pero, ¿alguna vez me escuchan? ¡No!" refunfuñó Embri pinchando con su tenedor un pedazo de carne negra.

"Hola Bella," escuché entre coros. Los saludé.

"¿Dónde está Jake?" pregunté al escanear y no encontrarlo, "¿y Sam?"

"Patrullando," gritó Seth desde la cocina revisando el refrigerador industrial. Miré a Leah enarcando una ceja, "dijo algo sobre que no podía patrullar contigo esta noche," masculló a su hermana con la boca llena, "para tener la mente conectada con todos nosotros hay un secreto que esconde muy bien."

"¿Patrullarás conmigo entonces enano?" preguntó la loba cambiando radicalmente de tema.

"Nop," tragó, "Paul lo hará," hizo una mueca, "por favor Bella, ¿puedes salvarnos? Eso es asqueroso," apuntó con la cabeza a la carne. Reí.

"Seguro, ustedes simplemente aléjense de por aquí, vallan a hacer cosas de lobos."

"¿Cosas de lobos?" Embri se acercó a mí, él me sacaba por lo menos cinco cabezas y su cuerpo musculoso y gigante hacían que mi figura se viese minúscula a su lado, "cosas de lobos," murmuró bufando, "nos iremos pero solamente porque harás la comida."

La cocina comenzó a despejarse entre risotadas estruendosas y un Embri repitiendo por lo bajo, cosas de lobos. Leah rodó los ojos.

"Vamos, hagamos algo masticable," comenzamos a trabajar entre silencios cómodos y cortas conversaciones, "¿cómo lo llevas?" preguntó después de un rato mientras picaba las verduras para una ensalada.

"Si finjo estar bien, ¿no estaré bien?" detuvo el cuchillo y levantó la mirada.

"Supongo," se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunté. Esa era otra de las cosas que habían hecho que Leah y yo nos acercásemos más. Nuestros padres habían muerto ambos de un infarto. Oh, y ambas habíamos sido abandonas por quienes creíamos eran los amores de nuestras vidas. Las coincidencias entre nosotras habían dejado de ser simples coincidencias. Era como si habíamos estado destinadas a ser amigas.

"Si finjo estar bien, ¿no estaré bien?" respondió con una sonrisa, "algunos días son mejores que otros, tú lo sabes," retomó a sus verduras, "tengo la esperanza de que algún día podre estar completa de nuevo."

"La esperanza es a lo único que nos aferramos cuando la situación es desesperanzadora," saqué del horno las papas. Leah rió

"Tú me querida amiga eres un pequeño rayo de sol," le sonreí.

"Cuando te rompes, puedes recoger los pedazos de tu vida y armarla nuevamente pero nunca quedará igual a como era antes, siempre habrá un pedazo de ti que estará roto," respondí esta vez un poco más seria.

"¿No es esa la idea?" Leah se levantó de la encimera, "¿no volver a ser como antes?"

"Supongo."

Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que la partida de gigantes hombres de La Push entraron al lugar al sentir el olor de verdadera carne siendo asada y papas al horno.

Pasé la tarde con ellos, como casi siempre lo hacía cuando no me tocaba turno en el trabajo. Pronto se nos unió Sam y Jake, este último al intercambiar una mirada con Leah se movió hasta el otro extremo del lugar para comer. Así era como dos personas medio adultas libraban la incomodidad y aunque no quisieran admitirlo, la tensión sexual. Era totalmente ridículo.

Entrada la noche, me despedí de todos y Jake se ofreció a acompañarme a casa.

"Es enserio Bella, debes dejar que revise esta chatarra," lo miré. Estaba revisando la guantera. Jacob Black casi ni cabía ya en mi camioneta.

"Nadie te invito a acompañarme," respondí centrándome en la carretera.

"Disfrutas mi compañía, lo sabes," lo miré de reojo. Sus manos ahora recorrían la puerta del copiloto. Desde que salimos no había dejado sus manos quietas, lo cual era símbolo de una sola cosa.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Jake?" pregunté. Sus manos finalmente cayeron a su regazo y escuché como tomaba aire estruendosamente.

"Bella, estás viviendo sola."

"Vaya observación hombre lobo."

René me había rogado que me fuese con ella a Phoenix pero dado que ya tenía dieciocho años yo podía decidir qué hacer y había decidido quedarme en el pequeño y lluvioso pueblo de Forks a terminar el instituto y demostrar que yo podía sobrevivir a esto. A una ruptura desastrosa y a la muerte de mi padre. Yo podía con esto y realmente lo estaba consiguiendo.

"A lo que me refiero," dijo, "hay fríos rondando por aquí y tú eres un imán para el peligro…"

"Déjame adivinar, crees que es muy peligroso para mí vivir sola," concluí por él. Lo vi asentir, "¿y tú sugieres qué…?"

"Ven a vivir a la aldea," respondió, "estoy segura que Sue te recibiría con los brazos abiertos, vivirías con Leah," sugirió soltando las palabras de golpe. A medida que nos íbamos acercando a mi casa, la voz de Jake se hacía más urgente, "estaríamos pendiente de que nada te sucediera y no vivirías sola Bells," aparqué el auto en la entrada y apagué el motor.

Los ojos suplicantes de Jake me decían que todo lo que él había dicho, lo había dicho enserio. Le sonreí tratando de calmarlo.

"Hay muchas personas que viven solas en Forks, Jake, no puedes proteger a todas ellas llevándolas a vivir a la aldea," comencé, "decidí vivir sola, estoy haciendo esto por mí, y no me pasará nada, además ustedes siempre están patrullando," le recordé, "voy a estar bien."

"Eres terca."

"Si el problema es que viva sola, desde mañana pondré un anuncio diciendo que hay una habitación disponible," respondí. La verdad había estado pensando eso. Necesitaba dinero, mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de los Newton a veces no era suficiente. Y me negaba a recibir mucho dinero de mi madre. Además necesitaba con desesperación que el cuarto de Charlie se convirtiese en otra cosa. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Estás hablando enserio?" asentí.

"Bien, supongo que eso es un poco mejor," nos bajamos de la camioneta, "¿te toca trabajar mañana?" negué.

"No, pero iré a comprar un vestido," enarcó una ceja, "no me mires así," me defendí, "creo que iré a Port Angels mañana en la tarde con dos personas más, así que no me esperen."

"Bueno, en ese caso, nos vemos Bells," se despidió con su sonrisa brillante y se perdió en el bosque.

Abrí la puerta y agradecí de inmediato el calor que me brindaba mi pequeña casa. Había cambiado al igual que yo, ahora era un poco más moderna y permanecía limpiaba. Se respiraba tranquilidad, paz y soledad. No pensé en nada más. Subí las escaleras a mi habitación, pasando por la de Charlie, no sin antes echarle un vistazo nostálgico. Tiré todo lo que tenía encima y me tumbé en la cama.

La mejor forma de terminar el día para mí era cansada, así podía tener un sueño sin pesadillas.

* * *

**Σοφία.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Espero que les guste leer este segundo capítulo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Aprecio muchísimo sus reviews y cada favorito y follow. Los amo con el corazón de escritora. _

_Oh, sí, es un poco ¿basada? No sé si esa esa la palabra, en la canción de Lovato del mismo título que esta historia. Me pareció que simplemente caía como anillo al dedo. _

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2._**

_"So now we've found our way to find each other. So now I found my way, to you."_

* * *

Podía decir que estaba demasiado aburrida viendo a Ángela y a Jessica salir del probador una y otra vez mostrando toda clase de vestidos, habidos y por haber, mientras me preguntaban qué tal se veían, y entonces, luego de que les decía que el vestido les quedaba perfecto encontraban un mínimo detalle para dejarlo a un lado y probarse otro. A pesar de ello, no estaba aburrida. Realmente me estaba divirtiendo ligeramente. Además era un buen cambio de ambiente.

Port Angels no era tan frío ni tan nublado como Forks. De hecho, la luz del sol tardío se filtraba suavemente por el vidriar de la tienda acariciando mi piel. Era asombroso ver el sol nuevamente después de casi una semana que no se apareciese por el pequeño y diminuto pueblo de Forks. La frase de "ver algo como un ciego ve al sol por primera vez" se sentía a la medida justa para este momento.

"¿Qué tal este Bella?" preguntó Ángela mientras subía sus lentes a sus ojos. Era un vestido verde oliva que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y que le quedaba muy bien. De hecho le quedaba mejor que cualquiera que se hubiese probado y hacía una linda combinación con su tono de piel.

"Te queda horrible," dije lo más seria y sin emociones que pude. Ángela me miró casi horrorizada.

"¿En serio?" preguntó con sus ojos abiertos y pasándose las manos por el cabello, "debo cambiarlo entonces, es… ugh…" comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras entraba nuevamente al probador.

"¿Ángela?" la llamé, se detuvo.

"¿Sí?"

"El vestido te queda precioso," dije aun sin mostrar emoción. Frunció el ceño.

"Pero acabas de decir que…"

"Sé lo que acabo de decir," dije cortándola y esta vez mostré una sonrisa, "pensaba que quizá si te decía que no finalmente te llevases el vestido," dije ladeando la cabeza un poco. Un rubor se esparció por sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz.

"Lo siento, has estado sentada ahí por varias horas y ni siquiera te has probado un vestido."

"¡Creo que lo encontré!" exclamó Jessica irrumpiendo de repente en nuestra conversación. Estaba enfundada en un vestido amarillo pollito. Y cuando me refería a amarillo pollito no era uno lindo. Creo que pollito era una ofensa a los pollitos. A menos que los pollitos fueran de un amarillo tan brillante y escandaloso que hicieran al sol pensarse su tarea de iluminar el día y dejársela a aquel vestido, "¿no es perfecto? Sé que apenas entre a la fiesta seré el centro de atención," le di una mirada a Ángela quien estaba estupefacta y con la mirada perdida entre tanto amarillo. Eso, o había quedado ciega.

"Estoy segura que serías el centro de atención," mascullé dándole otra mirada. No solo era amarillo fluorescente con algo de neón. Era largo, aparentemente, hasta que te fijabas en las dos aberturas del tamaño del Gran Cañón a los costados.

"¿Dijiste algo Bella?" me miró como si no supiese si lo que dije había sido un comentario positivo o no por lo que negué.

"Creo que Bella piensa que el amarillo ocultaría el lindo color de tu cabello," eso no era lo que yo pensaba, "ya sabes, por ser rubia y todo eso," Ángela tan amable como siempre era le dio una sonrisa suave pero luego me disparó una mirada que decía que debía callarme mi opinión y estar de acuerdo con lo que ella dijese.

"Sí, definitivamente," acordé. Jessica pareció meditarlo y asintió perdiéndose entre los vestidos nuevamente en busca de otro- y que Dios fuese misericordioso- no fuese de ese color, "no quería sonar grosera," dije mientras Ángela se miraba en uno de los largos espejos del lugar y sus ojos viajaban por todo el vestido.

"Lo sé," respondió sincera, "sabes algo Bella," dijo mirándome a través del espejo, "y espero que sepas que no te estoy juzgando."

"Sé que no lo haces," me apresuré a responderle. Y realmente cómo agradecía eso de ella. Siempre estuvo atenta y amable. Preguntándome por Charlie cuando estaba enfermo. Dándome mi espacio con lo de mi ruptura y no preguntándome absolutamente nada. Era la mejor amiga humana que había tenido.

"Antes eras más sensible a lo que tus comentarios pudieran causar en las personas," dijo dándose la vuelta y encarándome, "parecías meditar tus palabras antes de que salieran de tu boca," nunca pensé que ella prestaba atención a pequeñas cosas así, "ahora simplemente dices todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza y eres un poco más fría en ciertas cosas," me dio una suave sonrisa, "sé lo que los cambios hacen en la gente, pero valla que tú has sido el cambio más grande que he visto."

"¿Gracias?" rió, "eso fue bueno, ¿no? ¿O realmente era una forma sutil para decirme que ahora no te agrado?" rodó los ojos aun con una expresión divertida.

"No, eso fue una mera opinión de un ser humano," realmente tuve que sonreír genuinamente aquí, "es bueno, en cierta medida, supongo," se puso en pie, "es solo que a veces parece como si tuvieses un interruptor."

"¿Interruptor?" inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí," admitió, "cuando te sientes de ganas lo prendes y otros días lo apagas, como si eligieses qué sentir y cuando."

Sus palabras chocaron e hicieron eco en mi cabeza. Ángela era una muy buena observadora. Quizá nunca lo había mirado de aquella forma. Sabía que había algo en mi corazón que era diferente pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que yo había aprendido a dominar mi corazón. O más bien a restringirlo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

"Interesante, pero debatible," negó con una mueca que podía ser divertida o de rendición.

"Ve y busca algo lindo que ponerte Bella, por favor trata de lucir feliz mientras lo haces y no como si tuvieses un arma en la cabeza," asentí. Me puse en pie.

"Oye," la llamé, vi su cabeza aparecer por el probador, "realmente lo decía enserio."

"¿Lo de Jessica?" negué.

"Bueno, en parte, pero me refiero al vestido, te ves muy bonita en él," no dijo nada pero sus ojos hablaron por ella.

La siguiente hora me la pasé nadando entre un mar de vestidos. Ángela había optado por llevarse el vestido verde por lo que ahora me ayudaba a encontrar uno. Jessica por otro lado seguís buscando otro vestido pero de vez en cuando murmuraba algo sobre el amarillo.

"¿Qué tal este?" saqué uno del perchero y se lo mostré, "negro como mi alma," rodó los ojos y lo arrebató de mis manos para meterlo nuevamente entre los otros.

"Definitivamente no," dijo pero pareció como si algo hiciese clic en su cabeza, "lo siento, sé que estás de luto," no la miré, no porque me sentía ofendida si no porque algo había llamado mi atención.

"Un color no define nada," respondí con mis ojos centrados en el rojo que me estaba llamando. Había prometido a Charlie no usar colores oscuros después de su muerte porque estuviese de luto si no porque quería usarlos. Y definitivamente había renunciado casi que al completo a usar tonos azules. Ángela siguió mi mirada y tomó el vestido rojo que estaba a un paso de ella.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó. Admiré el vestido por un momento y asentí. Recordé las palabras de Leah cuando le comenté que iría a comprar un vestido hoy. Después de su sorpresa finalmente me dijo que buscase algo colorido y alegre. Aquel rojo se veía bastante alegre y colorido en mi opinión.

"¿Qué piensas?" detalló el vestido y me miró con una sonrisa.

"Te va a quedar horrible," le sonreí.

"Me lo llevaré entonces."

**.**

**.**

Me sentía extraña. Más que eso, era como si me viese a mí misma desde afuera de mi cuerpo y no pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo. Era tan extraño. Estaba en un restaurante, cenando con dos personas de carácter humano, teniendo una conversación banal y que oiga el mundo entero, lo estaba disfrutando.

Estaba segura que hasta mi madre me estuviera viendo como si de repente me hubiese crecido otra cabeza en ese momento porque estaba manteniendo una conversación sobre chicos. Por supuesto, aún estaba la idea de Edward en mi cabeza pero creo que Ángela tenía razón en cuanto a ese interruptor interno que tenía porque en ese momento había decidido que cualquier sentimiento referente a él era no grato en mi vida.

"¿Qué piensas de eso?" me preguntó Jessica. Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida y la miré con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Honestamente? Me da igual," admití.

"¿Es decir que no quieres salir con él?"

"Con nadie," aclaré. Vi los ojos de Jessica iluminarse por un segundo, "¿tú quieres salir con Mike?" pregunté, se ruborizó, "invítalo, ¿no es la chica la que invita?" pregunté mirando a Ángela quien asintió con una sonrisa. Todo este protocolo de bailes no era lo mío, la única experiencia que había tenido era con Edward y estaba con una muleta.

"¿Qué hay de ti y todos los tipos de La Push con los que sales?" preguntó tratando de desviar su atención.

"Son amigos," respondí, "no podría salir con ninguno de ellos, la mera idea…" tuve un escalofrío, "es asquerosa."

"Pero son guapísimos," refutó. Eso no podía negárselo. Todos ellos tenían estos increíbles cuerpos y esas facciones fuertes y varoniles. Mis salidas con ellos, a pesar de ser beneficiosas para mi salud mental, hicieron que corriera uno de esos rumores falsos por todo el instituto. Rumor el cual no había aclarado y debía haberlo hecho pero había dejado de importarme, lo cual avivó más fuego al rumor y ahora era como una fogata. Según todo el instituto de Forks, yo, Isabella Swan estaba saliendo con todos los jóvenes entre los quince y veinticinco años de La Push. En conclusión mi ruptura con Edward me había convertido en una cualquiera. Volví a encogerme de hombros.

"Estoy bien así Jessica, en serio, no quiero salir con nadie, iré sola a ese dichoso baile," me dio una mirada condescendiente pero lo dejó hasta ahí. Había dejado de preguntar sobre Edward hacía un rato por lo que estábamos a paz en estos momentos y sospechaba que ella lo prefería así.

Hablamos un rato más hasta que el reloj marcó las siete y Ángela comenzó a inquietarse. Jessica se fue con ella en su carro de vuelta a Forks, y yo las tranquilicé diciendo que iba a ser una pequeña compra a un supermercado para abastecer mi refrigerador.

Compré un par de cosas y pagué. Al salir al estacionamiento recordé algo supremamente importante. Mi monovolumen estaba detrás. No en el lleno estacionamiento si no detrás, cerca de un terreno baldío y oscuro. Realmente no podía ser mejor. Tomé una bocanada de aire y comencé a caminar con mis manos llenas de compras. La noche estaba comenzando a enfriar más y la suave brisa ya no era tan suave. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y la incertidumbre comenzó a llenarme.

Junto con dos autos más estaba mi viejo monovolumen. Recorrí el lugar rápidamente dándole una chequeada y abrí la puerta para meter las compras.

"Bella," quedé paralizada en mi lugar, "que descortés, ¿no piensas dar la vuelta y saludarme?" tragué en seco y lentamente me giré. Ojos borgoña, tez morena y una sonrisa juguetona.

"Laurent," mascullé, traté de mantenerme serena pero los latidos de mi corazón fueron aumentando.

"Pasaba a las casa de los Cullen para ir a visitarles, pero no estaban," anunció como si hablase con un viejo amigo. Sonó casual y genuino. Casi, "de hecho no había nada ahí," mi sentido común comenzó a gritar que saliera de ahí, pero como siempre mi sentido común no era confiable porque salir de ahí era ir a ningún lado y ser cazada por el vampiro frente a mí.

"Se mudaron," dije lo más tranquila posible. Crucé mis brazos por sobre mi pecho para evitar que las viese temblar. Mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar muchas cosas, por ahora lo único que venía a mí era comprar tiempo pero tenía la sensación de que iba a morir. Pronto.

"Puedo verlo, pero los busqué y no los encontré," comenzó a moverse como si me examinase, "y ahora te veo sola aquí a ti y bueno concluí algo que siempre sabía, tú eres una clase de mascota para ellos, ¿no?" preguntó. Ladeó su cabeza.

"Si, algo así," respondí, "de hecho, ¿no has visto mi correa por aquí? Creo que la he perdido," traté de que mi expresión fuese neutral. Y Dios, comencé a odiar haberme alguna vez cruzado con Edward Cullen, si no lo hubiese hecho quizá estuviese viviendo mi vida normal. Comprando víveres sin preocuparme porque un vampiro quiera que sea su cena. Rió.

"No recordaba que fueses tan divertida."

"Creo recordar que estabas en Alaska," se encogió de hombros.

"Así que, ¿están por aquí? Quiero saludarles," su mirada me decía que él quería hacer todo menos saludarles.

"Uhm, si, no creo que sea posible, pero les daré tus saludos cuando vengan," se acercó de repente a mí dejándome sin habla.

"¿Están muy lejos Bella?"

"Bueno, no creo que estén muy cerca."

"Perfecto."

"¿Perfecto?" su aliento rozaba en mi rostro haciéndome estremecer.

"Estoy hambriento y realmente necesito un bocadillo para seguir mi camino y, créeme no quiero hacerlo pero eres tan apetitosa," tragué saliva.

"¿Apetitosa?" asintió divertido, "realmente no, sabes, tengo un sabor bastante horrible, no te recomiendo probarme," rió.

"Ya veo por qué ellos te tenían cerca, realmente eres una pequeña mascota divertida, hasta me dan ganas de quedarme contigo," pasó una mano por mi cabello mientras la otra se quedaba en mi mejilla. Volví a paralizarme.

"Deberías, soy un ser humano bastante entretenido."

"Lo sé querida, pero es una pena que tenga hambre, pero porque me agradas te prometo que seré rápido, no dolerá," se apartó y me dio una última mirada. Mantuve mis ojos en los de él. Iba a morir viéndolo a los ojos. Levantó su mano y contuve el aliento.

Solo que su golpe no llegó. De hecho, él ya no estaba ahí. Y mantuve mis ojos abiertos todo el tiempo. Mi mirada buscó por el lugar y a unos pocos metros de mí estaba Laurent, o lo que quedaba de él.

En cambio frente a mí estaba otra imagen un poco más placentera. Aunque igualmente aterradora. Comenzó a acerarse a mí. Retrocedí chocando mi espalda con el monovolumen. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa y tras ellos un par de colmillos se asomaban. Un líquido espeso parecido a la sangre escurría por su barbilla. Las venas de su rostro saltaban y sus ojos parecían inyectados con sangre. Parecía salido de un libro de Stephen King o de Anne Rice. No sabía que estaba aguantando mi respiración hasta que me di cuenta que necesitaba aire.

Su rostro comenzó a cambiar y sus facciones se volvieron más claras. Y más apuestas.

Ojos azules. Pómulos altos y labios rellenos. Una mandíbula cuadrada y un cabello negro como la noche y liso. Tan liso que si pasaba mis manos sobre él sus hebras se escurrirían por mis dedos como agua. Hizo una mueca y escupió. Limpió su barbilla con la mano.

"Veneno de un frío, asqueroso," masculló, terminó a un metro de mí y me miró con curiosidad. Jamás había visto un par de ojos azules tan interesantes como los de él, y que brillaran tanto en una noche tan oscura, "ahora, mira que yo pensé que este lugar era de lo más de aburrido," ladeó su cabeza, "no es que me guste espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero esta llamó poderosamente mi atención."

"¿Quién eres?" pregunté de inmediato sintiendo la sangre drenarse de mi cuerpo. Casi, casi prefería a Laurent aquí. Por lo menos con él sabía que esperar, una muerte rápida y mi cuerpo sin sangre, "¿qué eres?"

"¿No hay un gracias antes?" ¿Gracias? Tomé un minuto para analizar sus palabras.

"Yo pregunté primero," respondí con cautela, "si voy a morir por lo menos quiero saber a manos de quién y qué," se acercó más a mí. Era más alto que yo. Aunque con mi metro sesenta y cinco casi todos eran más altos que yo.

"Uno, no soy un qué, pequeña," dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos fijamente en mí, "soy un vampiro, aunque puedo entender la confusión," dio una rápida mirada al cuerpo de Laurent, "dos, no vas a morir, al menos no hoy y no de mi parte, eres una criatura muy interesante, y además me recuerdas a alguien," fruncí el ceño, ¿criatura? ¿Pequeña?

"¿Tercero?" sonrió.

"No hay un tercero," respondió cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho haciendo que la camiseta negra que traía se ajustara más a él, "aquí es cuando me agradeces por salvar tu vida."

Entre todas las cosas raras que me han sucedido en lo que va de mis dieciocho años de vida, y debo recalcar que han sido muchas, esta era por lejos la más extraña. No sabía cómo proceder. Qué hacer. No tenía la más remota idea de si todo lo que salía de la boca del hombre… vampiro o lo que fuese era cierto. Estaba asustada y esa era la verdad más simple. Tenía mucho miedo. No sabía si estaba respirando regularmente pero supuse que sí porque aún seguía viva. Mis ojos paseaban entre Laurent, el vampiro frente a mí y el lugar. Mi cabeza por otro lado estaba rememorando los últimos cinco minutos y preguntándole al resto de mi cuerpo si todo había sido real.

Salí de mi shock cuando mi cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente ante su acercamiento. Su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del mío. Mis respiraciones y palpitaciones dejaron de ser normales y se convirtieron en una montaña rusa sin fin. Vi sus labios moverse pero no escuché nada salir de su boca.

"¿Ah?" pregunté parpadeando.

"Preguntaba, ¿qué hace una adolescente hablando con fríos a tan altas horas de la noche?"

"Tengo dieciocho."

"Bastante mayor," respondió burlón y con una sonrisa sardónica.

"No son altas horas de la noche," mantuve mis brazos fuertemente a mis costados. Daba gracias de que estaba arregostada a la camioneta, de no ser así hace rato mi cuerpo hubiese colapsado.

"Lo son para pequeñas adolescentes," y volvíamos al ruedo. Ahora no estaba asustada, ya no, estaba irritada.

"Escucha, gracias por salvarme, ¿bueno? Ahora, puedes irte y dejarme lidiar con todo esto yo sola, porque aparentemente estás más interesado en llamarme pequeña adolescente toda la noche e intimidarme que en pensar que en cualquier momento vendrá alguien y verá eso," dije señalando con la barbilla a Laurent y enderezándome de paso. Cuadré mis hombros y lo miré desafiante, "y a menos de que puedas borrar memorias, te sugiero que sigas el camino que traías y desaparezcas," rió y aquello hizo hervir mi sangre aún más.

"Esa ha sido una interesante elección de palabras," se alejó un paso y me escaneó, "para tu fortuna, ese súper poder lo tengo."

"¿De qué hablas? Te juro que no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que salen de tu boca."

"Eres como ver a un pequeño gatito enfrentándose a un león, sabes que puedo romper tu cuello y aun así estás peleando conmigo," su sonrisa no se iba. De repente me dieron ganas de probar si a los golpes quizá podía hacerla desaparecer. Probablemente conseguiría partirme los dedos antes de que algo le sucediera a ese bonito rostro, "escuché parte de tu conversación con el frío, y me da la impresión que no es al primero al que te enfrentas por lo que por mi cabeza pasó," hizo una pausa casi dramática, "¿cómo una pequeña…" sabía que utilizaba esa palabra a propósito, "…humana como tú ha conseguido no solo salir viva de esta si no ya de varias?" su mirada viajo a mi muñeca donde la marca en forma de media luna descansaba.

"Y vivirás con esa pregunta atormentándote por el resto de tu vida," enarcó una ceja.

"O quizá no," fue demasiado rápido que no lo vi venir, pero en un momento estaba sobre mí mirándome con esos ojos azules que hacían estremecer. Sus pupilas se dilataron, "responderás todo lo que pregunte y luego cuando te diga lo olvidarás todo."

"¿Disculpa?" pregunté y para mi satisfacción sus ojos brillaban con genuina sorpresa e incredulidad, "estoy segura de que estás acostumbrado a que la gente haga lo que dices pero conmigo eso no funciona, suficiente tuve siendo arrastrada como una muñe…"

"Esto es más interesante," murmuró mirándome, "¿tomas verbena?"

"¿Verbena? ¡Dios, ¿acaso no me has escuchado cuando te dije que la mitad del tiempo de lo que llevamos hablando no tengo la más remota idea de lo que hablas?! Fríos, borrar la memoria, verbena…"exclamé al límite de mi paciencia.

"No tomas verbena, y aun así no puedo usar la compulsión sobre ti…"

"¿Compulsión?" mascullé.

"Lo que me deja con el dilema de que a pesar me causas curiosidad tengo que matarte," el miedo comenzó a regresar. No quería morir. No, no y no.

"Dijiste que no ibas a matarme," dije con cuidado atragantándome con mis palabras.

"Eso fue antes de darme cuenta que eres inmune a mi súper poder," cambió su peso al pie izquierdo y a pesar de que no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro podía decir que estaba ligeramente entretenido. Su postura relajada y su suave expresión chocaban con sus palabras.

"No quiero morir," dije la verdad, "he pasado el último año sobreviviendo a cosas que jamás pensé que iba a vivir y he estado a punto de morir más veces de lo que una persona normal ha estado," lo miré tratando de que mis ojos demostraran mis ganas de vivir, "y he decidido comenzar a vivir mi vida, lejos de vampiros pero entonces viene Laurent y arruina mi tranquilidad, y ahora estás tú y, por favor, no quiero morir," mis palabras salieron atropelladas de mi boca. Sus ojos se suavizaron considerablemente, y por un segundo creí ver una mueca de dolor, "si te preocupa que valla hablar sobre ti o lo que está pasando, te lo juro, no lo haré, guardo muchos secretos y este será uno más, nadie se enterará sobre ti."

"Bien," respondió. No sabía si mi sorpresa se debía a la rapidez con la que accedió o la mirada de comprensión que me daba, "confío en que guardarás este secreto."

"Lo haré," prometí, "es más, puedes irte de inmediato que yo me encargaré de Laurent," entre cerró los ojos por un minuto.

"¿Limpiaras este desastre?" asentí. Pude ver en sus ojos su falta de fe pero no dijo nada sobre si era capaz o no de desaparecer el cuerpo de un vampiro. No lo era, pero mis amigos lobos sí.

"Gracias por salvar mi vida," dije con genuino agradecimiento. Asintió.

"Trata de no meterte en problemas, pequeña humana," me miró y comenzó a caminar lejos del lugar.

"No me dijiste quién eres," casi grité y me arrepentí de inmediato, ¿para qué quería saber quién era él? Para mi sorpresa se giró.

"Tú tampoco," sonrió y desapareció así como llegó sin aviso y como una ráfaga de viento. Respiré tranquila. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la tensión en mis hombros, y en todo mi cuerpo se disipara. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y comencé a resonar mis dedos contra el capó del carro.

Tick tock.

Nuevamente había estado a punto de morir.

Tick tock.

Acababa un extraño vampiro que no lucía como un vampiro, salvar mi vida.

Tick tock.

¿Qué rayos iba a ser ahora con este nuevo descubrimiento?

Tick tock.

Debía olvidarlo, por mi salud mental, debía hacerlo.

Tick tock.

Extrañaba la tranquilidad de mi vida de hace dos años. La inocencia que solía tener mi cabeza ante el mundo. Mi pastosidad e inseguridad.

Tick tock.

Quiero irme a casa.

Los latidos volvieron a su ritmo normal y yo pude finalmente sacar mi teléfono y entre palabras sin mucho sentido decirle a Leah lo que había pasado. Más o menos.

Escuché sus pisadas entre el bosque, un poco más allá del terreno baldío. Eran imposibles de pasar por el alto. Traté de que mi pobre visión humana viese más allá pero solo pude ver sus ojos que brillaban por entre los matorrales.

Reconocí a Leah y le asentí para decirle que podía llegar. Abrí la puerta de mi monovolumen buscando un pantalón de chándal y un top deportivo. Cuando levanté mi mirada estaba frente a mí con una expresión de alerta y desconfianza. Sus labios eran una fina línea y sus ojos brillaban con adrenalina. Examinó mi rostro y mi cuerpo.

"Estoy bien," respondí a su pregunta no hecha mientras le tendía la ropa, se la puso de inmediato sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Yo… no lo sé," dije, y era realmente la verdad, no tenía casi ni idea de lo que había pasado, "un momento Laurent estaba diciendo que me dejaría como un lindo postre y al otro…" me estremecí, "él estaba en el piso."

Era una pésima mentirosa, de las más terribles que había. Conmigo no era necesario un polígrafo porque en mis ojos se podía ver claramente la mentira. Pero cuando se trataba de guardar secretos de este calibre, me había vuelto una experta. Pero Leah no era estúpida, y si con alguien debía tener cuidado con las palabras que salían de mi boca era ella. Su mirada calculadora me decía que no creía lo que decía.

"¿Calló al piso sin cabeza y con su cuello destrozado, así como si nada?" preguntó.

"Supongo que algo o alguien le hizo eso," respondí, "disculpa si no estoy atenta, la próxima vez le pediré a lo que sea que acaba de salvar mi vida que espere un momento antes de irse porque lo invitaré a un café a mi casa como agradecimiento."

"Asegúrate de verle la cara la próxima vez, así quizá adivinas si le gusta el café oscuro o con leche," ella no creía absolutamente nada procedente de mi boca y si no pensaba en algo rápido iba a tener a una temperamental loba con la que lidear.

"Leah, si supiera qué demonios pasó, tú serías la primera en saber pero no tengo ni idea de qué le hizo eso," respondí tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible. Odiaba mentirle, "solo quiero salir de aquí y olvidar esto, ¿es mucho pedir?" me dio una última mirada y suspiró.

"Siempre en el momento incorrecto, en el lugar incorrecto," dijo pero no comentó más nada. Miró a los lobos y luego abrió la puerta de mi camioneta, "vamos, te acompañaré a casa," aparentemente hasta ahí dejó el tema pero sabía que ella no me había creído del todo.

**.**

**.**

"Jake," llamé su atención. Estaba en la tienda de los Newton hablándome mientras yo terminaba de acomodar los implementos de pesca.

"¿Qué?" levanté mi mirada.

"Cállate," pedí. Me supe en pie y sacudí mi jean, "te lo dije una vez y esta será la última," que fuese alto no significaba que yo no podía lucir un poco amenazadora de vez en cuando, en especial si podía usar a Leah en estos momentos como mi as bajo la manga, "no me iré a vivir a la aldea, por más que lo ruegues, y si es mi destino morir a manos de un vampiro o mientras caigo por las escaleras y golpeo mi cabeza contra el piso, entonces lo será, en el medio tiempo, cierra tu boca y déjame vivir mi vida," siseé. No habían clientes en la tienda, y era yo la que estaba a cargo en ese turno por lo que no debía preocuparme de cualquier cosa que dijera.

"Pero Bella…"

"¡Pero nada!" exclamé rozando con mi voz un timbre molesto, "¿por qué no solucionas tu problema con Leah? ¿No has intentado manejar una vida que no sea la mía, ya sabes, como la tuya por ejemplo?" mis palabras fueron fuertes, pero nuevamente no debía preocuparme por ello porque si algo estaba agradecida era que con los lobos podía ser todo lo agresiva y directa que podía. Solo tenía que tener un poco de cuidado que no se molestaran demasiado.

"Eso ha sido un golpe bajo," masculló. Abrí mi camino a la caja.

"Necesitas ser golpeado por palabras de vez en cuando," me encogí de hombros, "ahora vete de aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer y si permaneces aquí más tiempo," advertí, "para mañana todo el instituto sabrá que cerré la tienda por tres horas e hicimos todas las posiciones sexuales habidas y por haber," me miró con cautela en sus ojos.

"¿Nosotros hicimos eso?" rodé los ojos, "no recuerdo haberlo hecho."

"Vete."

"Quizás digan que estás embarazada de Paul, y he venido a traicionar su confianza."

"Entonces deberías ir tú a esparcir eso," me senté detrás de la caja y lo miré abrir la puerta.

"Eso suena como una buena idea, quizá diga que te propuse matrimonio para salvar tu reputación de tener un bebé sin su padre a esta edad."

"Sal de mi vista Black," me dio una mirada divertida y asintió.

"Nos vemos Bella."

Negué y tomé una bocanada de aire. Cumplí mi turno y cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, la señora Newton llegó, dándome luz verde para irme.

El camino a casa siempre era oscuro y solitario, pero estaba lejos de ser silencioso. El bosque siempre producía ruidos que hacían que mis vellos se erizaran. Cada cierto tiempo echaba un vistazo a mí alrededor. La sensación de que alguien me seguía era constante y mi paranoia desde la semana pasada no ayudaba mucho. A medida que me iba acercando a mi casa, traté de ignorar los ruidos porque si llegaba con el sonido de grillos, sapos y Dios sabe qué otra cosa en mi cabeza, no iba a poder dormir.

¿Asombroso no? Como puedo dormir sabiendo que comparto existencia con vampiros y hombres lobo pero la idea de animales en el bosque era aterradora.

Estaba tan distraída que cuando las luces delanteras iluminaron el cuerpo en la mitad de la carretera casi choco con el árbol más próximo al virar con violencia. Tuve que tomar un minuto para que la sensación de mareo se fuese de mí. Y como la grandiosa estúpida que soy tomé una bocanada de aire y me armé de valor para salir. Como siempre, era yo la que me encontraba con situaciones como estas.

Con sumo cuidado me acerqué al cuerpo, teniendo mi celular listo para llamar a la policía en casi de que realmente estuviese muerto. Pero a medida que me iba a acercando reconocí el cabello negro y la tersa piel blanca. Si no iba a morir por mi casi accidente, definitivamente iba a morir por la sorpresa de haber encontrado al mismo vampiro de hacía una semana tirado en la carretera a pocos metros de mi casa. Abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza. Ahí estaban sus ojos azules. Tuve que recordarme que yo sí necesitaba respirar.

Era de locos verlo ahí. Ni siquiera tenía pensado que lo iba a ver nuevamente en esta vida. O en la otra. Realmente tenía la esperanza de no verlo nunca pero ahí estaba, y con él traía esa sensación de ansiedad y ligero pánico que me invadió. ¿Estaba acechándome? ¿Cómo sabía que vivía ahí?

Lo analicé. O ambos lo hicimos en silencio. Él no lucía para nada como un vampiro. O al menos como los de la clase que yo conocía. Era apuesto. Mucho. Demasiado realmente, pero en una forma natural que no hacía que tus ojos se cegasen. Su piel aunque blanca no era pálida. Y sus ojos, Jesucristo, sus ojos azules eran preciosos. Nada de borgoña, nada de negro, nada de dorado. Azules como el cielo que no podía ver porque vivía en este pueblo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó sin levantarse.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" me crucé de brazos y me quedé allí mirándole.

"Estoy descansando, ¿no es eso obvio?" ¿Obvio? ¿OBVIO? Le diré lo que es obvio, ¡la sorpresa que tengo, eso es obvio! Disimulé lo más que pude mis sentimientos.

"Puedo verlo," dije con cuidado.

"Esto debe dejar de ser una costumbre," comentó causal, "tú corres hacia mí, yo corro hacia ti, somos como una catástrofe a punto de ocurrir."

"Esa es la cosa más inteligente que ha salido de tu boca desde que te conocí," sonrió.

"Pensé que el no voy a matarte, era lo más inteligente que había dicho, pequeña."

"Eso también," era un poco extraño estarle hablando mientras él seguía acostado, "es un poco aterrador que estés tendido en la mitad de la carretera durante la noche, en medio de ningún lado."

"Bueno, mira quién habla," sin embargo se puso en pie con lentitud y casi preferí que se mantuviese acostado. Su figura era muy imponente como para ser ignorada.

"¿Me estás acosando?"

"¿Lo estoy haciendo?" su sonrisa fue burlona y enarcó una ceja.

"Estás a pocos metros de mi casa, disculpa si estoy un poco aterrada aquí ante la idea que puedes estar acosándome," pareció meditar mis palabras.

"¿Quieres la verdad?" asentí.

"Tengo curiosidad por ti y tus múltiples secretos," se encogió de hombros, "eso no implica que te esté acosando," respondió, "además estaba buscando un lugar donde quedarme, y qué casualidad que tienes un cuarto disponible."

No me gustaba por dónde se estaba yendo esta conversación. Caminó dos pasos más. Mi instinto me dijo que corriera y gritara por ayuda, o que llamase a los lobos. Pero nuevamente si en algo había aprendido a no confiar últimamente era mi sentido común y mis instintos. Tendían siempre a meterme en problemas.

"La carretera suena como un lugar agradable donde dormir," comenté. Su sonrisa se amplió.

"Lo es."

Pasó un momento en el que estábamos en silencio.

"¿Lo dices enserio?" asintió.

"No espero sacar a relucir que te salve la vida y como que me debes una," se acercó aún más, "pero… te salvé la vida pequeña humana, ¿puedes pagar esa deuda dejándome quedar en tu casa?"

"¿Un vampiro misterioso y peligroso del cuál no sé ni el nombre quiere quedarse en mi casa?" asintió.

"¿No suena divertido?"

"Aterrador, diría yo."

"Damon Salvatore."

"¿Ah?" acortó la distancia entre nosotros y de pronto me sentí mareada ante su mirada azul profunda.

"Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore, ahora no soy un completo extraño, piccola," fruncí el ceño.

"¿Piccola?"

"Tu nombre," exigió.

"¿No deberías saberlo ya, no eres un acosador?" por su mirada supe que él lo sabía pero quería que yo se lo dijese, rodé los ojos, "Bella Swan."

"Ahora, Bella," acarició mi nombre y lo hizo sonar extranjero, ¿español? ¿Italiano? "¿puedo quedarme o no en tu casa?"

Le di una larga mirada y lo medité. Había tomado decisiones realmente estúpidas en mi vida, pero creo que esta superaría todas en una escala del uno al infinito.

"Está bien Damon Salvatore, puedes quedarte en mi casa."

Él sonrió, y yo supe… que estaba en problemas.

* * *

**Σοφία.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Espero que cada capítulo sea de su agrado. _

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3._**

_"Start a new day, but not alone. I'm gonna break away this broken heart. I'll meet a woman. I'm gonna take her home where I'll pick up all the pieces and start all over again"_

* * *

Estaba en un tira que afloja con Damon. Él estaba fuera de mi casa, exactamente a medio centímetro fuera del marco de la puerta, mientras que yo estaba medio arregostada al marco de esta, dentro de mi casa. Me había enterado de un dato muy, muy curioso. Los vampiros como Damon no podían entrar a una casa sin ser invitados. Aquello sonaba exactamente como los cuentos de vampiros que uno escucha. Realmente casi todo en él sonaba como un vampiro de cuento. Solo que bueno, él no era para nada de cuento.

Estaba tentando mi suerte demasiado. Él había prometido no matarme y además había salvado mi vida. Pero si seguía con esto probablemente iba a perder mi cabeza, literal. Rodó los ojos.

"No pudieras esconderte de mí por siempre, en algún momento tendrías que salir de tu casa y entonces te cazaría y te mataría," se encogió de hombros y la simple idea me dio escalofríos. Pero de nuevo, yo había hecho la pregunta estúpida de, qué pasaría si no te dejo entrar y me encierro aquí de por vida. Claro, mi tono de pregunta fue burlón, pero su respuesta era tan plana y carente de emoción que mi yo interno casi mi abofetea por ponerme a jugar con la muerte de esa manera.

"Eso no es gracioso," dije.

"Tampoco el quedarse acá fuera con este frío infernal," y touché, él tenía un punto. Pero yo seguía dudosa. Iba a meter un vampiro a vivir conmigo por tiempo indefinido. Eso era estúpido. Iba a vivir con un vampiro del que no sabía más que el nombre. Eso sonaba aún más estúpido. Iba a vivir con un vampiro que probablemente se metería a mi habitación de noche y bebería mi sangre mientras duermo. Sí, definitivamente esa era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho jamás. Y mira que había hecho muchas cosas bien estúpidas.

"¿Frio infernal? ¿No es eso un poco… nada semejante? ¿Puedes sentir frío?" entre cerró los ojos como si me dijese que de todas las cosas que pudiese haber dicho en ese momento esa era la que menos esperaba. Al menos ya estaba iba entendiendo un poco sus miradas. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a demandarme que entrase de una vez y me tirase en la cama. Estaba tan cansada que si dejaba que el sueño me embargara por completo podía caer dormida justo ahí.

"Según mi buen amigo Dante, el infierno es frío," dijo quitándole importancia, "claro que siento frío, no como un humano pero lo siento," ¿Por qué me sonaba eso? Mis neuronas trabajaron el doble y recordé de dónde se me hacía familiar. Era una referencia de Inferno. Miré a Damon. No se veía como la clase de hombres que tomaría una Divina Comedia y se aprendería referencias. Sin embargo no comenté nada.

"Tengo una condición."

"¿Condición?" repitió con suavidad, asentí, "a ver, ¿me dejarás entrar a tu casa bajo cierta condición."

"Condiciones, realmente," le corregí, "acabo de conocerte Damon Salvatore, creo que al menos merezco plantear condiciones," se cruzó de brazos. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano en no mirar los músculos tensarse y delinear sus bíceps.

"Suena justo," acordó.

"Primero, debes jurarme que no me matarás, ni me harás ninguna clase de daño," advertí, traté de que mi postura se viese relajada pero a la vez lo más confiada posible. No aparté mi mirada de sus profundos y enigmáticos ojos azules. Le tomó más tiempo del que yo quería para responderme.

"Puedo jurártelo," y por alguna razón creí la sinceridad de sus palabras. Mi cabeza gritó algo así como un estúpida pero la ignoré, "jamás falto a mi palabra, es enserio," quizá vio en mis ojos que no estaba del todo convencida.

"Debes decirme al menos qué estás haciendo aquí," dije, "no quiero saber toda la historia, sino algo que justifique tu estancia en mi casa."

"Muy bien."

Realmente no esperaba que accediera a esa condición. Supongo que esperaba que me dijese que no fuera entrometida y que él se quedaría ahí porque le daba la gana. Él era confuso.

"Tercero, y más importante, nadie debe saber que tengo alojado un vampiro en mi casa," caí en lo estúpido que sonaba eso. Por supuesto que él no iba a ir por la vida diciendo que era un vampiro, "a lo que me refiero," dije tratando de corregir mis palabras, "tendrás que hacerte pasar por un familiar o un amigo."

"¿Te gusta vivir bajo mentiras, eh?" ladeó su cabeza, "aunque eso será un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta de que tienes hombres lobo alrededor tuyo veinticuatro siete," mi respiración se ralentizó y mi corazón empezó a bombear más sangre.

"¿Hombres lobo?" dije tratando de sonar escéptica, no lo logré, "no sé a qué te refieres."

"Pero no te preocupes Bella," su sonrisa ladina estaba ahí casi como burlándose de mi pobre intento de mentira, "mi olor se camufla muy bien como el de un humano, no sabrán que tienes un vampiro viviendo bajo tu techo a menos que claro, tú se los digas."

En sus ojos había un reto, y algo parecido a una advertencia. A medida que el tiempo pasaba mi cabeza más me recordaba lo mala que era esta idea. Muy mala. De hecho, aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué estaba haciendo esto. ¿Me estaba burlando de Edward al meter a un vampiro a mi casa a vivir conmigo? Al fin y al cabo antes de romper conmigo en el frío bosque, mi ex novio me había dicho que no hiciera cosas estúpidas, y todo lo que había hecho en este último tiempo eran precisamente cosas estúpidas. Esa era una interesante conclusión.

Pero viéndolo en otro sentido. Pude haber alojado un vampiro en mi casa sin saber que era uno. Es decir, había puesto un anuncio que había una habitación disponible. Cualquiera podía haber visto el anuncio y venido por alojamiento. Cualquiera podía ser un vampiro de la clase de Damon y yo ni enterada. Por lo tanto podía haber accidentalmente metido un vampiro a mi casa.

Con este pensamiento feliz decidí abandonar, parcialmente, la idea de que esto era muy malo.

"¿Cómo sabes de ellos?" pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

"Tenía mis dudas acerca de ti limpiando el cuerpo de un frío…"

"Te quedaste a mirar," sonrió.

"Te volviste aún más interesante cuando esa loba apareció," trabó su mirada en mí haciéndome sentir intranquila, "ahora, ¿puedo pasar?" volvió a preguntar. Suspiré.

Malísima idea. Donde la gente normal huía del peligro, yo corría directo hacia el. Debía comenzar a poner un alto a esto.

"Sí, puedes entrar a mi casa Damon," deslizó su mirada de mis ojos a sus pies. Por un segundo me perdí en sus pestañas que miraban hacia abajo. Eran largas y espesas. No como las mías que debías usar un microscopio para poder verlas. De pronto sentí envidia de Damon porque tenía unas lindas pestañas.

Damon movió su pie con lentitud hacia adentro como si midiera la distancia. O más bien con cautela, casi como si temiera que al dar un paso dentro iba a sufrir una combustión. Retrocedí para darle espacio. Dio un paso, luego otro, y listo. Oficialmente tenían a un inquilino vampiro en la tranquilidad de mi hogar. Y ahora, una vez dentro no podía dar marcha atrás.

"¿Un gato?"

"¿Ah?" señaló con la barbilla al inicio de las escaleras. Seguí su mirada y en el primer escalón una bola de pelos tan blanca como la nieve maullaba con suavidad a mi dirección. Los ojos grises de la gata me miraban expectantes. Como siempre lo hacían a esta hora, "ah, sí, ¿jamás habías una gata?" pregunté. Mis músculos se relajaron un poco. Dejé las llaves en la encimera y abrí mi paso a la cocina sintiendo no solo un ser vivo seguirme, sino dos.

Cuando giré en mis talones vi una escena demasiado extraña y casi de película. En un extremo de mi pequeña cocina estaba la gata, y en el otro estaba Damon. Ambos se miraban como si jamás en sus vidas hubiesen visto a un hombre, o un gato. La bola blanca lo miraba tranquila a pesar de la distancia.

"Tienes una gata," esa quizá era una afirmación o podía ser una pregunta. No estaba segura.

"No," respondí, "no realmente," despegó su mirada del animal y clavó sus ojos en mi como pidiendo una explicación, "ella viene casi todas las noches, y a veces en el día," miré a la gata que me devolvía la mirada, "cada vez se hace más frecuente su estancia, si no hubieses venido probablemente el cuarto se lo hubiese dejado a ella."

"Así que tengo que compartir habitación con una gata," me encogí de hombros.

"Ella es agradable."

"¿Tiene nombre?" negué. Poco a poco el animal se fue acercando a Damon hasta que comenzó a ronronear y sobar su cabeza por entre sus piernas. Nuevamente eso era extraño, pero a él parecía no importarle. Su semblante era indescifrable, pero se agachó y le rascó tras las orejas.

"¿Quieres ponerle un nombre?" pregunté con sorna. Se enderezó y se arregostó al fregadero.

"¿Acabamos de conocernos y ya quieres que nombre a tu gato?" negó burlón, "no hemos llegado aún a esa parte de nuestra relación," rodé los ojos y me enfoqué en la gata y en darle algo de un estofado que había hecho anoche. Hubo un silencio. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el cansancio del día y cada músculo se estaba entumeciendo. Sentía mis ojos luchando por mantenerse despiertos por lo que me apresuré en mis preguntas antes de irme a la cama.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté.

"Venía a visitar a un viejo amigo, y me topé contigo," respondió enseguida, "no puedo quedarme en mi casa, así que…" dejó la respuesta en el aire. Asentí y no pude retener un bostezo. Mis ojos lloraban del sueño.

"¿Por qué…" bostecé varias veces. Tuve que agarrarme del mesón para no caer del cansancio. Damon frunció el ceño.

"Estaré aquí mañana, y el día que sigue, y el día después," sonrió, "entiendo que quieras seguir observándome pero estoy casi seguro que necesitas descansar," lo miré y no pude discutir su lógica. Excepto quizá la parte en la de seguir observándolo pero ni si quiera tenía energías para discutir eso. Le di una mirada a la gata y luego a Damon.

"Te mostraré tu habitación," comencé a subir las escaleras y caminé hasta el fondo del pasillo, abrí la puerta y le mostré la que era mi habitación. Había dejado de dormir aquí luego de haber puesto el anuncio. Alquilaría mi cuarto y no el de Charlie. Lo sentía muy personal para dárselo a alguien por lo que mudé todas mis cosas a su habitación y la adecué para mí.

"Lindo," entrecerré los ojos.

"Buenas noches Damon Salvatore," dije, "trata de no beber mi sangre mientras duermo."

"Tentador," ni siquiera me giré para darle una mirada dura. Moví mi mano haciendo un ademán para quitarle importancia.

Abrí la puerta de mi ahora habitación y me demoré segundos en tirarme a la cama y sentir que el sueño me vencía poco a poco. Ya mañana lidiaría con las decisiones taradas que había tomado hoy.

**.**

**.**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a calentar mi brazo. Me mejilla estaba contra la almohada y mis ojos aun no querían abrirse. Tanteé por la mesa de noche en busca del reloj o el celular, cualquiera que apareciera primero cuando mis pensamientos vagos matutinos se dispersaron.

¿Rayos de sol? Ahora mis ojos si se abrieron en par.

Efectivamente. No era un sol con la misma intensidad que el de Phoenix pero ardía e iluminaba el cielo, y se veía hermoso. De pronto cualquier mal pensamiento fue borrado de mi cabeza. Era un día soleado, y eso era suficiente para que mi humor fuese como el sol esta mañana, brillante. A pesar de que iba a llegar tarde a clase, de nuevo. Suspiré.

No, no iba a dejar que mi día se dañara. Me apresuré a meterme al baño y arreglarme. Amarré mi cabello en un moño alto y me vestí con una camiseta liviana de manga tres cuarto con un jean oscuro. Hoy me sentía bien.

Bajé las escaleras con una sonrisa y me metí en la cocina. Fue justo en ese momento que de pronto sentí que el mundo comenzó a girar. Un peso se instaló en mi estómago al ver a Damon Salvatore, sentado en mi mesa de cocina con una taza de algo en su mano y la gata acurrucada en su regazo. Era una imagen un tanto bizarra.

Después de todo él no había sido un raro sueño.

Levantó la mirada y me recorrió haciéndome sentir incómoda.

"¿Buenos días?" aquello salió de mi boca más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. Ladeó la cabeza. Su ropa era la misma de anoche.

"No he bebido de tu sangre por la noche," respondió tomando un sorbo de… ¿era eso whisky?

"Aprecio eso," respondí. El sol iluminaba sus facciones haciendo que su cabello se viese brillante y sus ojos azules, más claros. El sol. Estaba frente a mí con el sol dándole de costado, "uhm, no estás brillando," apunté, enarcó una ceja, "o quemándote," al menos esa era la otra cosa que se suponía que el sol producía en los vampiros. Aunque esa de brillar era extraña, y siempre me iba a parecer casi tediosa.

"No me estoy quemando," sonrió con burla, "o brillando," sus ojos bajaron a su regazo e hizo a la gata un suave movimiento por su vientre haciendo que esta se bajara con elegancia.

"¿El sol no te hace nada?"

"Oh sí, me quema, puedo ser fácilmente reducido a carbón."

"No te estás quemando."

"Ya has hecho esa observación, piccola," se puso en pie y tomó consigo su taza. Definitivamente era whisky, pero ¿de dónde lo había sacado?

"¿Por qué?" su mirada se hizo aguda.

"No estoy obligado a responder eso," contestó, "tendría una desventaja," tomó del whisky y puso el vaso en el fregadero.

Verlo moverse por mi casa era interesante, y mi mente no tuvo más remedio que compararlo con el movimiento de la gata. Damon se movía con elegancia y suavidad, tenía en sus ojos esa arrogancia digna de un gato y en sus labios una sonrisa constante de suficiencia.

"Eso es justo, supongo," cuidando que mi cuerpo no se rozara con el suyo, caminé hasta los gabinetes en busca de una barra de cereal. Una vez la tuve en mis manos retrocedí hasta la entrada de la cocina, "¿de dónde has sacado el licor?" pregunté, "¿no es muy temprano para beber?"

"Existe algo que se llama súper mercado, que está abierto veinticuatro horas," se encogió de hombros, "y nunca es muy temprano para un buen trago de bourbon," entre cerró los ojos y levantó la comisura izquierda de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa que fue algo más como una mueca diabólica, "era eso o la garganta de alguien."

Debía responder a ello, pero de alguna forma mis palabras quedaron atascadas entre mi cerebro y mi boca. ¡Ni si quiera sabía si se alimentaba de humanos o animales! ¡No tenía la menor idea de sus hábitos! Cristo, había sido no solo estúpido, ridículamente tonto el haberlo invitado a entrar.

"¿Tú… te alimentas de… humanos?" pegué la barra a mi pecho y sentí mis manos entumecerse mientras le sostenía la mirada. Hermosa, fría y aterradora.

"Sí, Bella, me alimento de humanos, ¿esperabas que me alimentase de bambi?"

"Soñar no cuesta nada."

"En ese caso deberías haber invitado a Stefan," respondió con naturalidad, se movió más cerca de mí y retrocedí un paso por pura inercia. Mi cuerpo me rogaba que me alejase de él, que era peligroso.

"¿Stefan?" pareció no darse cuenta que dejó salir aquel nombre, por medio segundo una sombra de duda cruzó por sus facciones pero se disolvió.

"Olvídalo," caminó pasándose por mi lado sin inmutarse, "necesito dormir un rato," miré a la gata verlo irse con añoranza, pero luego se hizo bolita en un rincón de la cocina donde el sol hacía eco. Parecía que hubiese decidido definitivamente quedarse a vivir aquí. Y si aquel era el caso necesitaba ponerle un nombre, llamarla gata todo el tiempo era fastidioso, y de seguro a ella también le aburría. Tembló ligeramente. También debía conseguirle algo, una manta o lo que sea que los gatos usaran. Al fin y al cabo con ella cerca durante este tiempo, la casa no se sentía tan sola como antes.

Aunque ahora con Damon por aquí estaba segura que la casa iba a ser todo menos solitaria. Al menos así esperaba una parte de mí.

"Salvatore," lo llamé antes de que subiese por completo a mi habitación. O su habitación. Lo que fuese. Se detuvo en la mitad de las escaleras, "no puedes irte así y dejarme con preguntas," se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su hombro a la pared.

"Bien, tienes dos minutos para preguntar y yo decido si quiero responder esa pregunta," parpadeé mirándolo perpleja, "se te va acabando el tiempo," de reojo miré el reloj de la sala. Iba a llegar más que tarde, ya estaba a media hora del primer periodo. Tomé una bocanada de aire y hablé.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar? ¿Te comerás a todo el pueblo de Forks? ¿Cómo te alimentas? ¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Tú duermes? ¿Tienes alguna clase de poder? ¿Traerás cosas de tu antigua casa? ¿Tienes enemigos que puedan venir y matarme mientras duermo? ¿Hay algo importante e indispensable que necesite saber sobre ti?" solté de golpe sin detenerme a respirar. Me miró divertido.

"Wow, esa ha sido la oración con preguntas más larga que he escuchado."

"¿Responderás?"

"Mi tiempo es indefinido," comenzó, "no me comeré a todo el pueblo de Forks, puedo alimentarme sin asesinar a alguien pero para tu tranquilidad he robado algunas bolsas de sangre del hospital…"

"¿Tú hiciste qué?" pregunté casi grité espantada.

"No debes preocuparte… mucho," sonrió ignorando mi exclamación, "sí duermo, tengo habilidades, a parte de mi ropa y mi auto no he traído más nada de casa, tengo muchos enemigos aunque dudo que vengan a matarte a ti, y uhm…" se detuvo a pensar, "¿cuál era tu última pregunta?"

"¿Por qué has robado el hospital?"

"No, esa no era… ¡ah, sí! Sí, hay muchas cosas importantes que deberías saber de mí, pero ¿cuál es el chiste si las digo todas ahora?" se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

"¡Salvatore!" escuché un suspiró pesado pero aun así se devolvió.

"¿Qué quieres piccola? Tengo sueño, no he dormido en toda la noche, así que si realmente no quieres conocer otro lado de mí…" pensé muy bien lo que le iba adecir.

"Eres un amigo de la familia," levantó las cejas, traté de que mi expresión se viese imperturbable. Sin mirarle tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de salir le di una mirada. Seguía ahí con sus ojos puestos en mí a la expectativa, "si alguien pregunta eres un amigo de la familia Swan, has venido a pasar una temporada en al aburrido pueblo de Forks."

"Entendido," asentí e hice amague de salir antes de que él me llamase, "Bella."

"¿Sí?"

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿vas a estudiar o a trabajar?" fruncí el ceño y le di una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Han terminado tus habilidades de acosador?" se encogió de hombros, "a estudiar Damon, aún estoy en el instituto."

No dijo otra palabra, volvió a recorrerme con su mirada y simplemente retomó su camino de vuelta a la habitación.

Una vez llegué al instituto, aparqué la camioneta y me quedé allí tratando de que mi cabeza retuviera toda la información que Damon había soltado aquella mañana. Necesitaba saber más de él, y definitivamente más de la clase de vampiro que era. ¿Pero cómo exactamente iba a hacer? Ya había tenido una experiencia buscando por internet sobre vampiros una vez, y me había equivocado. Estaba insegura de que con Damon funcionara lo de los ajos, o el agua bendita. Pero él si se quemaba con el sol y no podía entrar sin ser invitado. Necesitaba saber, no tanto por la curiosidad, aunque ese era un principio básico, sino por protección. Debía saber a qué atenerme con él.

No podía ir con los lobos porque lo primero que harían sería cortar su cabeza y estaba demasiado curiosa por Salvatore que no podía dejar que lo decapitaran. Además, había salvado mi vida y eso se lo iba a deber siempre. Pero eso no implicaba que no estaba aterrada ante la idea de él bebiendo de bolsas de sangre como si fuese jugo. Además las había robado. Una parte de mi cabeza me gritaba que aquello era mejor a él abriendo gargantas a todos.

"¡Isabella!"

"¡Jesucristo!" llevé la mano a mi corazón que quería salir de mi pecho. Miré por la ventanilla para encontrarme el rostro divertido de Ángela.

"No, soy solo yo," entre cerré mis ojos.

"¿Qué pretendes, matarme de un susto?"

"Estabas con la mirada perdida," apoyó su barbilla en la ventana y levantó las gafas por el puente de su nariz, "necesitabas que te regresaran a este mundo," fruncí el ceño, "¿por qué llegas a esta hora?" pensé en decirle que me había quedado dormida, lo cual era en parte cierto, pero decidí decirle la verdad. De todas formas, para hoy en la noche todo Forks sabría.

"Uhm, alguien respondió el anuncio," dije, mis ojos se desviaron por un segundo a su cuello donde su delicada cadena de plata con una cruz sobresalía, "llegó anoche y estaba tan cansada que no, uhm, le di la bienvenida a Forks…"

"¡Eso es genial!" exclamó. Abrí la puerta de la camioneta, Ángela se echó para atrás dejándome pasar y juntas caminamos al interior del edificio mientras le contaba por encima las cosas. A veces me entraban muchas ganas de decirle todo, tener a alguien fuera de este mundo loco con el que yo pudiese hablar, "un hombre Bella," masculló, "¿cuántos años tiene?" podía tener cientos.

"No lo sé, parece que está en sus veinte," enarcó una ceja.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde viene?" negué, "¿por qué está en Forks?"

"Venía a visitar un amigo."

"¿Y ya no?" me encogí de hombros, "¿qué sabes de él aparte de que se llama Damon Salvatore, viene a visitar un amigo, no se puede quedar en su casa y tiene unos ojos azules electrizantes?"

"Te olvidaste del cabello negro," rodó los ojos, "estaba cansada, no le pregunté mucho."

"¿No tienes miedo de que sea un asesino enserie dispuesto a drenar tu sangre por la noche?" solté una carcajada. Si tan solo ella supiera la veracidad de ese hecho, "no te rías Bella, es enserio," traté de borrar mi sonrisa fallando en el intento.

"Sí, me preocupa," me miró en blanco como si no creyese que realmente estaba aterrada ante la idea. Lo estaba, pero había tenido desde anoche para acostumbrarme a esa idea.

"Esta es una idea estúpida, de las más grandes que he escuchado."

"Ni me lo digas."

"¿Ah?" negué.

"Te he dicho esto porque confío en ti Ang," dije, ella asintió, "pero para el resto él es un amigo de la familia, ¿puedo estar tranquila en que eso es lo que todos sabrán?" rodó los ojos.

"Claro que sí Bella," me dio su amable sonrisa, "entremos."

La clase aún no había empezado por lo que con rapidez Ángela y yo nos acomodamos en la parte trasera. Jessica se giró de su puesto, que era justo frente al nuestro y antes de que pudiese decir los buenos días, Ben se acercó a nosotras.

"¿Es cierto?" me preguntó directamente, miré a ambas chicas buscando una pista de lo que fuese a lo que Ben se estaba refiriendo.

"Uhm, ¿qué cosa Ben?" sus ojos estaban abiertos en par con curiosidad.

"Que estás embarazada de uno de los tipos de La Push," susurró suavemente, o al menos lo intentó. Los demás ni siquiera se molestaron en disimular su atención a mí. El salón cayó en silencio. Ben era el director del periódico del instituto, naturalmente los rumores llegaban a él antes que a cualquiera.

"No estoy embarazada Ben," respondí con tranquilidad, supongo que este eran los momentos en los que apagaba mis emociones porque la indiferencia me embargaba, "cuando lo esté serás el primero en saber."

"O sea que lo otro no es cierto tampoco."

"¿Lo otro?" se enderezó y comenzó a hablar más para él que para nosotras.

"Por supuesto que no, si no estás embarazada el amigo del que no iba a querer a tu bebé no se va a casar contigo."

"Bella," masculló Ángela a mi lado, levanté la mano para que no lo interrumpiese y lo dejara terminar.

"No hay dignidad que salvar si no hay embarazo prematuro, y más luego después de…" se calló y me dio una mirada de soslayo. No sabía si iba a decir lo de Charlie o lo de Edward, cualquiera de los dos, ya no me importaba. Él podía hablar lo que quisiera y a mí me tenía sin cuidado.

"Adiós Ben," dije. Se sonrojó hasta sus dedos y eso fue suficiente para mí. Desapareció de improviso como llegó. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabeza masajeando mi sien, "mataré a Jacob Black."

Con ese pensamiento feliz di inicio a mi jornada institucional.

**.**

**.**

"Bella."

"¿Uhm?"

"¿Qué sucede?" miré a Leah.

"Nada, ¿por qué?" se movió alrededor de la cocina y sacó aún más comida del refrigerador. Las ventajas de ser loba, podías comer kilos de comida al día y verte extraordinaria todo el tiempo.

Estaba algo temerosa antes de llegar a La Push. ¿Qué si Damon no tenía razón y el oliese a vampiro? Si Leah, o alguno de los lobos se daba cuenta iba a estar en muchos problemas. Pero cuando llegué, Leah simplemente me olfateó y dijo que olía gracioso. No sabía muy bien cómo algo podía oler gracioso pero decidí que no iba a comentar en ese tema. Si ella decía que olía gracioso así iba a ser.

"Has estado mirando la puerta por…" las risas se escucharon antes de que ellos entraran. Leah se comenzó a comer enseguida temiendo que la comida fuera robada de su plato. Mi objetivo era claro.

"Golpea a Jake en la cabeza cuando entre," le pedí, dejó el pedazo de papa en su plato y me miró con cautela.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo hazlo," asintió. Justo cuando iba entrando, Leah se levantó moviendo sus caderas involuntariamente provocando que su cabello bailase al compás de sus movimientos. Sacudió sus manos en sus muslos, se acercó a Jake y en un segundo levantó la mano y lo golpeó por detrás de la cabeza tan duro que el golpe se escuchó hasta por mis pobres oídos humanos. Con la misma tranquilidad con la que se acercó a él, se devolvió a su asiento y siguió comiendo.

Jake por otro lado era todo un poema. Su rostro estupefacto y su mirada confusa. Estaba congelado, al igual que la manada. Quizá no tanto por el golpe que había recibido si no por quién se lo había dado. Me acerqué a él y pude ver en sus ojos como asociaba todo.

"Eres un imbécil," casi golpeo su hombro pero me resistí, no quería lastimar mi mano, "si no fueras un hombre lobo patearía tu trasero hasta que el dolor te impidiese sentar," se recompuso de a poco y sonrió, "no sonrías bastardo," Seth se acercó al lado de Jake y lo golpeó en el brazo. Jacob lo miró.

"Te ha dicho que no sonrías."

"Gracias Seth," le sonreí, me volví a Jake, "en cuanto a ti estúpido perro, no me mires nuevamente a menos que vengas rogándome de rodillas por perdón."

"Bella, si no te molestaría decirnos…" Sam había salido de la sorpresa de Leah golpeando a Jake. Como alfa él estaba al pendiente de que los lobos no peleasen entre ellos pero supuse que el asombro debió ser muy grande como para no haber reaccionado de inmediato.

"¡Estoy embarazada de Paul!" exclamé mirando a Jake, "me refiero," dije al ver su confusión de todos, en especial la de Paul, "Jacob Black ha esparcido un tonto rumor en el instituto y merecía un golpe," Sam asintió. Le echó una mirada a Jake y rodó los ojos.

"Bien hecho Leah," la susodicha no lo miró, de hecho pretendió no haberlo escuchado. Sam soltó un suspiro, "me iré, trata de mantenerlo en una pieza Bella, no puedo darme el lujo de perder a un lobo," le sonreí.

"También me voy Sam, así que tu lobo seguirá vivo.

Caminé hasta mi camioneta. No estaba segura si quería irme de ahí para no ver la cara de Jake y evitar que lo golpease, o simplemente tenía una curiosidad infinita por saber si iba a encontrar a Damon en la casa. Y si ese era el caso, qué iba a estar haciendo.

"¡Bella! ¡Detén la camioneta Swan! ¡Vamos, Bells, lo siento!" apagué el motor y dejé que mi supuesto amigo se acercase.

"¿Qué quieres?" me miró. No había arrepentimiento en sus ojos, ni siquiera rastro de culpa.

"Lo siento."

"Sí, ya lo has dicho y no te creo," tamborileé el volante, "vas a tener que darme el cielo y las estrellas Black para poder perdonarte," una sonrisa pícara jugaba por sus labios, asintió.

"Oye, antes que te vallas, pasé por tu casa antes de llegar," carraspeó, "ya sabes que patrullo cerca," le miré con cautela.

"Ajá."

"Había una esencia… chistosa en tu casa," y ahí íbamos de nuevo. Definitivamente necesitaba saber a qué olía Damon, "por lo que entré y…"

"¿Entraste a mi casa mientras no estaba?" hizo un ademán restándole importancia.

"El punto es que había un tipo ahí dentro, Damon, creo que se llama, con ese animal infernal que ahora vive en tu casa."

Por algún motivo que va más allá de mi entendimiento, Jake y la bola de pelos blanca no se llevaban bien. Había sacado numerosas risas diciéndole a Jacob que eso era porque ellos eran enemigos naturales.

"Es un amigo de la familia, va a pasar una temporada en Forks y me pidió que lo alojase en casa," respondí rogando que aquello fuese lo que Damon le había dicho.

"Uhm, sí, eso me dijo, solo… necesitaba confirmarlo de ti," me encogí de hombros.

"Asegúrate que Leah y el resto lo sepan, no sea que tenga que acusar a toda la manada de allanamiento de morada."

Nos despedimos. Durante el camino de vuelta a casa no pude sacar de mi cabeza la última mirada de Jake. Era la misma que me había dado Leah después de haberle dicho lo del ataque de Laurent. No confiaba totalmente en lo que había dicho, había duda y cautela en sus ojos, y estaba mil porciento segura de que sus pensamientos trabajaban a millón tratando de darle sentido a todo. Suspiré, iba a ser toda una osadía mantener la fachada.

Bajé de la camioneta no sin antes darle un vistazo al raro sol que se estaba perdiendo por entre los árboles. Dudaba que saliera nuevamente mañana. Sacudí mis zapatos y abrí la puerta. El olor a comida golpeó mi nariz y mi estómago gruñó por el hambre. Dejé que mis instintos primitivos me guiasen hasta donde desprendía el olor.

Ahora bien, si alguien me hubiese dicho hace dos meses que iba a tener a un guapo vampiro cocinando en mi propia casa por la tarde, yo no lo hubiese creído. Pero dado que la vida da grandes sorpresas… frente a mí estaba Damon, enfundado de negro, con una cuchara de palo en la mano mezclando Dios sabe qué cosa que olía como el manjar de los dioses, un trapo de cocina colgado en su hombro izquierdo y su dedo metido en una liquido cremoso rojo.

Lo probó, y mis ojos no se pudieron apartar de sus labios por un buen tiempo.

"Tu hombre lobo pasó por aquí," comentó sin mirarme. Se movió por mi cocina como si la conociese desde hacía años.

"No es mi hombre lobo," refuté. Dejé mi mochila en el respaldar de la silla y me senté en el taburete a mirarlo. Era mucho más fácil estar cerca de él ahora de lo que había estado anoche, "y solo por curiosidad, ¿qué dijo?"

"No le agradó la idea de un sensual hombre viviendo contigo, y le dije que soy amigo de la familia," sacó especias de un gabinete y comenzó a olisquearlas, "me advirtió de que no te hiciera daño, y todo eso," se encogió de hombros, "no mucho."

"Es un idiota," mascullé, "dijo que olías chistoso," comenté tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"Lo sé."

"¿Te lo dijo?" pregunté perpleja. Finalmente me miró.

"Me lo metió en la cabeza, más o menos, fue una experiencia interesante," fruncí el ceño.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos y te dije que no entendía lo que estabas diciendo?" sonrió. Dejó la cuchara a un lado y arregostó su espalda baja al mesón.

"Normalmente puedo pasarme memorias con un vampiro de mi clase, meter cosas en nuestras cabezas, ya sean falsas o verdaderas," respondió, "tu perro sin querer metió ciertas imágenes en mi cabeza."

"Entiendo."

"¿Lo haces?" negué.

"Pero tengo puntos por intentarlo," volvió a su preparación, "¿qué haces?"

"La cena," la simpleza de sus palabras sonó tan… natural, "y antes que preguntes, sí, sí puedo comer comida humana," estaba de espaldas a mí por lo que no pudo ver mi sonrojo estúpido extenderse por mis mejillas.

"Tengo un par de preguntas más," dije. Volvió a girarse, pero esta vez no se quedó quieto. Caminó hasta mí y se sentó en el taburete de en frente, "son triviales, lo juro."

"Bien, dispara."

"¿Crucifijos?" pregunté de inmediato. Sus ojos se desplazaron de inmediato a la cadena en mi cuello. Era la de Ángela y se la había pedido prestada por esa razón en específico. Aunque claro, ella no sabía el motivo oculto.

"Decorativos," subió nuevamente su mirada a mis ojos.

"¿Agua bendita?"

"Bebible."

"¿Espejos, fotografías?"

"Mitos."

"¿Convertirte en un pequeño animal que vuela?" me regaló una de sus tantas sonrisas ladinas.

"No exactamente como te lo imaginas," se levantó y volvió a centrarse en lo que fuese que estuviera preparando. Decidí que un silencio en ese momento sonaba más que bien. Me acerqué al refrigerador en parte para sacar algo de agua y de paso echar un vistazo a lo que cocinaba Damon, de lo cual no tenía ni idea.

"Así que, ¿tuviste una relación furtiva con un frío o un hombre lobo?" el agua que bebí se quedó atorada en mi garganta y tuve que toser para no ahogarme. Me miró de soslayo, "diré que acerté en la pregunta."

"No sé de qué me hablas," me la maneje en decir. Rebuscó en la alacena y bajó dos tazones. Sirvió y caminó hasta la mesa de la cocina dejándolos ahí con su respectiva cuchara. Se sentó y comenzó a comer.

"Es crema de tomate, no querrás comértela caliente," tuve que recordarme en el cortísimo trayecto de donde estaba a la mesa de que esto era enserio y no estaba teniendo un sueño retorcido, "entonces, ¿cuál de los dos?" me senté y comencé a comer en silencio.

"¿Cómo sabes?" pregunté después de un rato. Había estado concentrándome en mi deliciosa crema. Puntos al vampiro por saber cocinar. Levanté mi mirada.

"Es un poco obvio, conozco los síntomas," lo miré durante más tiempo de lo adecuado.

"Vampiro, me enamoré yo sola al parecer, feísima ruptura, larga historia y no precisamente con ganas de contártela a ti," respondí sin vacilar ni titubear. Eso había sido una primera vez para mí. Hablar tan directamente sobre Edward sin sentir que iba ahogarme. Supongo que estaba en modo apagado, "¿qué hay de ti?" pregunté, "¿vampira, humana, un hada quizás?"

Había pensado que algo en los ojos de Damon se me hacía intensamente familiar. Algo en la forma en que miraba y como sonreía. No sabía que era eso hasta que reconocí que en él estaba viendo mi reflejo. No pestañeó.

"Humana," respondió con tranquilidad, "fea historia, drama por todas partes," se encogió de hombros, "lo usual en estos casos."

Se arregostó a la silla haciéndola mecerse un poco. La bola de pelos que había salido Dios sabe de dónde estaba jugueteando por entre las patas de la mesa, chocando con nuestras piernas de vez en cuando.

"¿Reciente?" asintió, "en ese caso bienvenido al club de los corazones rotos Damon Salvatore," me miró y la primera sonrisa genuinamente divertida salió por sus labios.

Esto parecía no ser una estúpida idea después de todo. Ya podía pasar a la categoría de tonta.

* * *

**Σοφία.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sus comentarios fueron asombrosos, gracias. Estoy dichosa de que les guste la historia. Como leerán muchas de sus dudas son solucionados._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4._**

_"If nobody cared just a little about you and nobody cared about me, and we stood alone, in the battle of life. What a dreary old world this would be"_

* * *

Pasaron tres, mortalmente normales, semanas. No sé qué esperaba, ¿quizá locos asesinos vampiros buscando a Damon, algún caza vampiros o hombres lobos del tamaño de un edificio? En todo caso, habían sido unas semanas relativamente tranquilas y, nuevamente, normales. Tan corrientes que casi estaba decepcionada.

Acostumbrarme a la presencia de Damon fue más sencillo de lo que pensé. Y mi rutina había dejado de rayar en lo monótono. Cuando me levantaba al instituto él, por lo general, estaba cerca. Cuando no me tocaba trabajar donde los Newton, iba como siempre a la reserva, y en ocasiones cuando regresaba a casa encontraba comida y a Damon dispuesto a entablar una conversación. Todo esto siempre y cuando no estuviese en su cuarto metiéndole la lengua en la garganta de alguna mujer.

Pero hoy a diferencia de otros días, no me tocaba turno en la tienda y tampoco llegaría a la reserva. Iba a hacer algo que jamás en mi vida pensé que haría.

Bajé del auto y me ajusté la bufanda tratando de que el helado clima no chocara tan fuerte contra mi cuello. Me moví rápidamente y extendí mi mano para abrir la puerta. Ya ni me preocupaba por ponerle seguro. Pero esta se abrió antes de que mis dedos rozaran la manija.

Había estado en situaciones incómodas en miles de ocasiones, y había pasado por esta misma situación con Damon anteriormente. Sin embargo en esta ocasión era diferente.

Miré a Damon, luego a Mallory, y nuevamente a Damon. Pasó media fracción de segundo en silencio.

"Yo, uhm, Bella, ya sabes… pasaba por aquí, por unos apuntes…" comenzó la chica de cabellos dorados frente a mí. Conocía su nombre porque Jessica hablaba con ella en ocasiones, pero solo sabía eso, de todas maneras no tenía planes de llegar a conocerla alguna vez, a diferencia de mí, los rumores de ella siendo una mujer fácil no eran mentira.

"Unos apuntes," dije. Esa era probablemente la excusa más patética y peormente formada de la historia, y no es que me gustara avergonzar a la gente pero debía admitir que tenía un grado de diversión ver su rostro. Al menos sufría de vergüenza la chica.

"Sí, de, uhm… cálculo, ¡eso! Y no te encontré."

"Por supuesto que no lo hiciste," Mallory agachó la cabeza y se movió del lado de Damon, pasando con cuidado a mi costado con el fin de salir de la casa. Le di un vistazo a Damon cuya sonrisa era tan hermosa como descarada, "encontraste a Damon."

"Sí, y él fue muy amable en…"

"Ahórratelo," pedí suprimiendo las ganas de rodar mis ojos. Miré por la calle y vi un auto parqueado a varias casas de distancia. Bien, no tenía que preocuparme por si moría de frío o no encontraba como regresar a su casa. Después de todo, ella llevaba su chaqueta en la mano y su cabello en desorden.

"Nos vemos mañana Bella," se despidió enredándose con sus palabras, miró a Damon y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, todo rastro de vergüenza se borró de su rostro y le sonrió, "hasta luego Damon."

La vi irse antes de girar mi rostro y encontrar a Damon aun de pie en el umbral de mi puerta. Arqueé una ceja y negué la cabeza.

"La palabra discreción no está incluida en tu léxico, ¿cierto?" caminé pasando por su lado. Estaba comenzado a enfriarme y necesitaba el calor de mi hogar. Me saqué los guantes y aflojé mi bufanda solo un poco. Necesitaba buscar mi dinero y agarrar alguna barra de cereal para el camino. Escuché como se cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

"Especificaste que no querías extrañas en tu casa," me detuve en la mitad de las escaleras y lo miré. Su cabello negro caía en su frente casi rozando sus cejas y sus labios eran una curva ladina.

"¿Y entonces buscaste a la chica más fácil de todo mi instituto para no traer una extraña a casa?" pareció meditarlo y luego asintió.

"Sí, más o menos," dio un par de pasos, "y solo para que conste, no es la más fácil, realmente es la más difícil entre las fáciles."

Una semana atrás Damon había traído a una mujer de Dios sabe qué bar hasta la casa para acostarse con ella. Cuando llegué de la reserva, especialmente tarde esa noche, la encontré a ella en mi cocina. Al principio estaba realmente enojada con Damon pero pasaron cinco minutos antes de darme cuenta que si él quería acostarse con alguien estaba en todo su derecho. Es más, no me importaba realmente, siempre y cuando no metiera a una desconocida a mi casa. Pero viéndolo en perspectiva ahora, prefería desconocidas a volver a tener esta clase de encuentros con rostros que veía a diario.

"Eso es un argumento válido," admití.

"¿Por qué no estás en la reserva?" preguntó cambiando de tema y observándome de aquella manera que siempre hacía, como si yo le recordase a alguien.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tenías planeado hacer un trío en mi ausencia?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres apuntarte?" la idea me trastornó y sabía que mis ojos reflejaban asco porque había diversión en su rostro.

"Iré de compras," dije saliéndome por la tangente. Tenía toda clase de conversaciones con él, pero definitivamente no iba a escucharlo hablar sobre un trío. Di media vuelta y retomé mi rumbo a mi habitación, sintiendo la mirada de Damon sobre mí.

Había otra cosa interesante en todo esto. Damon no podía entrar a mi habitación. Era exactamente igual como la primera vez que lo invité a entrar a mi casa. Pero solo que esta vez no cometí el mismo error. Salvatore había justificado este extraño suceso al hecho de que este era originalmente el cuarto de Charlie, y a diferencia de toda la casa, no estaba técnicamente a mi nombre. Lo cual era muy ventajoso porque la única forma de que algún vampiro tradicional -como Damon se hacía llamar- entrase en él era nula. Busqué mi dinero y salí.

"¿A dónde iremos?" preguntó saliendo junto conmigo. Llevaba ahora su chaqueta de cuero negra y un par de guantes. Y, oh sorpresa, había cambiado su camisa por una azul oscuro. Ese era el único color que le había visto usar desde que lo conocía.

"¿Descubriste que existen otros colores a parte del negro?" pregunté, mi cerebro le tomó un segundo procesar su pregunta, "y no es un iremos, es un voy."

"El negro es un color feliz, además resalta mis ojos," me detuve en la mitad del porche para ver su sonrisa juguetona. Eso era cierto, sus ojos azules resaltaban aún más por su ropa oscura a juego con su cabello. Me pregunté por un momento que se sentiría pasar mis dedos por entre cada hebra pero rápidamente deseché la idea. Damon no era una persona para tomar enserio, "y no tengo más nada que hacer y por lo que recuerdo tu pésima suerte en los supermercados me hace querer ir contigo."

Hubo un pequeño reto entre miradas. Solté un suspiro.

"Bien, vamos."

"Oye," me llamó al momento en que saqué las llaves de mi chaqueta, "vamos en mi auto, no pienso subir a eso," me quedé en silencio sopesando las probabilidades e ignorando que despreció a mi camioneta, y decidí que un cambio de vez en cuando no hacía daño.

"Bien, vamos."

**.**

**.**

"No voy a llamar a mi gata, negra," refuté mientras me agachaba a buscar la perfecta y ajustable a mi presupuesto, cama para la gata.

"Habías dicho que no era tu gata."

"Tampoco es tuya," lo miré de reojo mientras mis manos jugueteaban con texturas. Damon arrastraba un carrito parcialmente lleno de víveres, tenía su cuerpo levemente extendido en el agarradero, "le estoy comprando una cama y comida," indiqué, "vive en mi casa, por lo tanto es mía ahora."

"¿Qué tal sol?"

"¿Por qué la llamaría así?" volví mi mirada a las pequeñas y adorables camas. ¿Quién podría decir que los animales tenían camas incluso más confortables que la mía?

"Un recordatorio feliz que existe el sol," respondió, "y contrario a la pregunta que me harás, sí, soy un vampiro que puedo ser carbonizado por el sol pero es mi estrella favorita, piccola."

"No," una tela oscura al final del grupo de camas llamó mi atención, extendí mi mano y la tomé, "y te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así," me enderecé y topé mi mirada con la de él, "aunque, tú sabes italiano," me miró con curiosidad.

"Creo que esa observación ya había sido mencionada."

Una noche de sábado, después de pasar todo el día con Damon llamándome piccola y molestándome hasta hacerme querer golpear su rostro, decidí preguntarle qué era eso y por qué me llamaba así. Resultó ser que los padres de Damon eran italianos y él había aprendido la lengua. Por consiguiente había decidido que si yo detestaba que me dijera pequeña en inglés podía hacerlo en italiano.

"Debe haber algún nombre para una gata en italiano," entre cerró los ojos y pareció meditarlo. Mientras él tomaba su tiempo para pensar, mis dedos recorrían con suavidad la acolchonada cama plana y oscura que había seleccionado, "me lo dices cuando ya lo tengas."

"¿Me estás dando la libertad de ponerle un nombre?"

"No, solo te he pedido una sugerencia," eché a andar con Damon arrastrando el carrito, "mira," indiqué la estantería de licores, "¿no ibas a comprar unas botellas?" pregunté genuinamente. Nos acercamos y Damon comenzó a inspeccionarlas y a mencionar varias cosas. Una era muy dulce, la otra tenía un sabor cítrico. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Por eso siempre es mejor el bourbon," lo miré en blanco. Sabía que el bourbon era whisky, eso era un punto para mí. También sabía por el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Damon de que este era su trago preferido, eso sumaba ya dos puntos, "¿vas a llevar algo? El licor va todo por mi cuenta."

"Salvatore, lo más fuerte que he probado en mi vida ha sido vino de uvas en acción de gracias y creo que cabernet en navidad," mis ojos pasearon por la etiqueta del vino que tenía en mis manos.

"Eso habrá que cambiarlo pronto," tomó consigo tres botellas de bourbon y dos más de otra cosa. Nunca conocí a un hombre que pudiese tomar tanto como él, y a todas horas, y además no estar completamente borracho o inconsciente.

"¿Bella?" levanté la mirada para encontrarme a Jessica frente a mí, junto con otras dos chicas que sabía que iban al instituto pero no conocía sus nombres. Ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía ni siquiera todos los nombres de mis compañeros de clase. Pero ellos sí conocían el mío. Jessica tardó una milésima en darse cuenta de mi acompañante.

Desde que Damon Salvatore había llegado a mi vida las cosas no habían mejorado en lo más mínimo en cuanto a los rumores en el pequeño centro educativo al que asistía. Hasta donde había escuchado la última vez, Salvatore era mi primo segundo que venía de Europa para pasar una temporada lejos de la problemática vida de alcohol, drogas y sexo sin control que vivía, pero estar en un pueblo pequeño no lo detuvo y ahora se estaba acostando conmigo.

Honestamente, esa era la mejor historia falsa que había escuchado en un buen tiempo. Y era tan entretenida que ni siquiera me había tomado el tiempo de corregirla. De hecho Damon había venido con una versión diferente luego de acostarse con la hermana mayor de Mike.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Damon y yo no habíamos profundizado sobre nuestros pasados. El mantenía su historia para sí, y yo hacía lo mismo. Cuando estábamos dispuestos a compartir nuevos datos sobre nosotros lo hacíamos, y debía decir que él era todo un caso. Nunca hemos mencionado la historia que lo trajo a él aquí, ni la mía con un frío. Ni siquiera mencionamos nombres. Y era refrescante tener a alguien que no supiese el nombre de los Cullen.

"¿Qué hay Jessica?" respondí poniendo la botella de vuelta en su lugar. Sus ojos finalmente me miraron de nuevo. No podía decir lo mismo de las otras dos chicas. En realidad las comprendía. Después de ver a los mismos tipos siempre, era un respiro encontrar una cara nueva y muy atractiva. Todos sabían de Damon, pero muy pocos realmente lo habían visto de cerca. Jessica abrió los ojos y enarcó las cejas, dándome una mirada significativa. Sabía que se suponía debía indicarme algo.

"Te fuiste rápido de clases," su voz fue pausada y seguía dándome esa mirada. Caí en cuenta después de un momento.

"Uhm, sí, necesitaba comprar algo urgente," me acerqué a ella, "este es Damon Salvatore," no hizo falta más para que Jessica se presentara junto con las otras dos chicas, y todas tres cayeran bajo la sonrisa engatusadora del vampiro que vivía bajo mi techo. Yo era inmune a sus sonrisas. Bueno, más o menos. No sé si era solo yo o alguien más se daba cuenta que la sonrisa de Damon, y todo su rostro como tal escondían muchísimos secretos, y era de una forma, una sonrisa peligrosa. Su mirada prometía que nada bueno corría por sus pensamientos.

"¿No le habías dicho a Damon del baile de mañana?" la voz de Jessica me sacó de mis pensamientos. El dichoso baile. Ni yo misma recordaba que era mañana.

"No pensé que le fuese a interesar un baile de preparatoria."

"Vamos Bella, los bailes son lo único interesante que puede pasar en Forks."

"Creo que en algo estamos de acuerdo," comentó Damon.

"Pensé que irías con Damon," la forma en que dijo su nombre hizo que mi estómago se retorciese, "en este baile la mujer es la que invita en una cita," dijo esta vez para mi acompañante. Decidí que aquí era el momento en terminar esta conversación.

"Debo irme a casa Jess, nos vemos mañana en la tarde," dije rogando que la indirecta de que mañana tendríamos el día libre y que había prometido que nos arreglaríamos donde Ángela, la hiciera cambiar el rumbo de la charla. Y funcionó.

"No olvides llevar todo lo que compramos Bella, no puedes llegar tarde," asentí y me alejé dos pasos. Sorprendentemente Damon retrocedió conmigo y les dio a todas una sonrisa de despedida acompañada de un guiño. Me sorprendía que siguiesen respirando. Las escuché murmurar algo entre un nos vemos pronto y llámame.

"¿Siempre es así?" pregunté levantando mi cabeza y mirándole. Nuestros brazos se rozaban y su presencia comenzó a hacerse más notable que antes.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tú y las mujeres, donde quiera que vallas," pensé que iba a ver su típica sonrisa socarrona pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"Eso depende," y por su tono de voz decidí que era mejor dejarlo hasta allí, "¿un baile de preparatoria?" preguntó de forma descuidada. Solté un suspiro e inicié mi camino hasta la caja. Ya era hora de irme de aquí. Mantuve una conversación banal con Damon mientras estuvimos esperando en línea y de camino a su auto.

Amaba la sensación de normalidad que me regalaba Damon, y en parte no podía creerla. Había pasado tanto tiempo idealizando a los vampiros con los que solía convivir que había olvidado como actividades sencillas como estas me hacían sentir feliz. El simple hecho de salir a un lugar sin tener miradas encimas y susurros era encantador. Damon podía pasar perfectamente como un ser humano corriente haciendo compras y le agradecía eso.

"Bella."

No sabía cuántos encuentros inesperados podría tener en un día y más mientras estaba por primera vez en compañía de Damon fuera de mi casa.

Oh, esta era una primera vez con Damon. De hecho, hoy había tenido muchas primeras veces. Era la primera vez que hacía compras con alguien del sexo opuesto que no era mi padre. Iba avanzando.

"Hola Leah," saludé dejando la última bolsa en el asiento trasero. Giré para encontrarme a mi escultural amiga con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que bailaba entre lo curiosa y lo preocupada. Tomé una honda respiración. Había estado evitando este momento lo máximo posible. A Jacob fue fácil de engañar, Damon hizo un estupendo trabajo, pero Leah, ella era otra cosa, podía unir los cabos sueltos tan rápido que si no estaba preparada, mi vida podría convertirse en un drama total.

Por ello había retrasado tanto como me fue humanamente posible su encuentro con el vampiro que dormía a mi lado. Eso, y que además Damon guardaba bolsas de sangre en un refrigerador en el sótano y algunas en su habitación. Algo terrorífico si me preguntaban, pero una decisión inteligente si la miraba desde otra perspectiva. Ya me había acostumbrado a ver las bolsas vacías en el contenedor de la basura, o encontrarlo a él bebiendo de un vaso como si fuese leche.

A Leah le tomó medio minuto analizar todo. Su mirada implacable se deslizó por Damon y luego se clavó en mí.

"Bella," repitió, su tono era tenso. Y ahora que la detallaba mejor me daba cuenta que toda ella estaba tensa. Sus hombros estaban cuadrados y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Su ropa estaba desordenada, y se veía mojada, lo cual probablemente me indicaban que las había cargado en su boca mientras corría. Sus ojos estaban alertas y su expresión era tersa, "tú debes ser Damon," el susodicho la miró curioso. No era una de esas miradas que había aprendido a identificar en él cuando veía a una mujer. Era más bien como si Leah fuese alguna clase de exhibición y él estuviese aprendiendo de ella. Levantó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios en una apretada sonrisa.

"Y tú Leah," ella asintió y se olvidó totalmente de él. Con su cabeza me hizo señas para que hablásemos aparte. Quería decirle que daba igual si Damon estaba a mi lado o a cien metros, él iba a escuchar la conversación. Reprimí un suspiro y me moví.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" dije una vez estuvimos a una distancia, según Leah al parecer, prudente. Tomó mis hombros bajo sus manos y me miró con sus ojos azabaches.

"Estás viva," no me di cuenta que ella estaba reteniendo aire hasta lo soltó en esas palabras, "y en peligro, como siempre," fruncí el ceño.

"¿Puedes ser un poco más específica?"

"Quil sintió el olor de un frío en el bosque al noroeste," dijo sin vacilar, "Sam conformó una patrulla y salimos a dar una ronda de reconocimiento para confirmar que seguía el olor," Leah hablaba con rapidez pero con claridad, "y de hecho lo hacía, solo que llevaba un camino en específico," hizo una pausa, "tú casa."

"¿Qué?" Leah relajó sus hombros y adoptó una postura más relajada pero como siempre, alerta. Su mirada voló detrás de mí, probablemente mirando a Damon.

"Cuando nos acercamos olimos la sangre," traté de mantenerme serena mientras sentía mi cuerpo llenarse de temor. Pero si Damon seguía vivo, quería decir que ellos habían supuesto otra cosa, "pensamos que eras tú," continúo. Su mirada regresó a mí y vi como sus ojos se llenaron de alivio, "pero al parecer fue que el vampiro se alimentó antes de llegar, o, yo no sé, no pasamos mucho tiempo ahí, seguimos corriendo hasta encontrarlo…"

"¿Y?" pregunté con mi corazón corriendo.

"Lo entrevistamos," su sonrisa demente me hizo darme cuenta que no quería saber a qué se refería con entrevistarlo, "llevaba una bufanda tuya."

"¿Bufanda?" se encogió de hombros.

"Tratamos de hacerlo hablar de mil formas pero no dijo mucho, luego lo matamos," respondió.

"¿Y qué dijo?"

"Algo sobre que necesitaba algo que tuviese tu olor, y dijo un nombre," pasó sus manos por su cabello moviéndolo hacia adelante, "Victoria."

"La pareja de James," mascullé.

"Le dije a Sam que no me sorprendería si lo conocieses, y veo que no me equivoqué," su tono fue duro y cortante.

"¿Estás insinuando algo?"

"Tú relación con esos chupasangre lo único que hizo fue traer problemas Bella," se alejó un paso, "los chicos de la aldea que se convierten en esto cada vez están siendo más," bajó la voz pero la mantuvo firme.

"No es mi culpa haber tomado una decisión equivocada," dije defendiéndome.

"Sí lo es Bella," levantó sus brazos exasperada, "cuando los humanos ven peligro se supone que deben huir de él, si un vampiro quiere salir contigo tú debes huir de él, ¡es lógica elemental!" suspiró, "pero cada vez que hay peligro pareciese que no quieres huir, haces todo lo contrario, corres hacia eso."

"¡Yo no pedí enamorarme de un vampiro Leah! El amor no se evita, no puedes huir de él y pasar toda tu vida evitándolo como si fuese una de las plagas más asquerosas del mundo," sentí mi sangre hervir y mi cuello picar, la miré fijamente, "amar a alguien trae miles de problemas, y más cuando es un vampiro, pero tú no decides de quién enamorarte," tomé un respiración profunda, "aprecio mucho que cuiden de mí, pero creo que de ahora en adelante Leah es mejor que trate de resolver mis problemas yo sola para no incomodarlos."

"Bella."

"Nos veremos luego Leah," di media vuelta sin mirarla dos veces. Sabía que su orgullo le iba a impedir llamarme o detenerme.

Damon estaba en el auto esperándome, y me dio una mirada que no supe identificar. No dijo nada y arrancó el auto en silencio. Él estaba quizá concentrado en sus propios problemas, y yo, bueno, le había dicho a una manada de hombres lobo que no me protegieran frente a una psicópata vampira pelirroja. Estaba con un nudo en la garganta porque era la primera vez que había dicho frente a alguien un discurso tan completo sobre no huir de un amor. Había sonado cursi al extremo. Mi respiración era irregular y estaba aterrorizada de lo aliviada que me sentía con un vampiro a mi lado.

Quizá yo no estaba destinada a huir. Quizá no estaba en mí huir del peligro. Había huido por mucho tiempo, me había escondido y vivido con miedo. Miedo al rechazo, a no ser suficiente. Había vivido con miedo de no llenar las expectativas de las personas.

"Te entiendo," parpadeé cuando escuché la firme pero a la vez suave voz de Damon. Jamás había escuchado la calidez en su voz.

"¿Dije todo eso en voz alta?" mascullé. Su mirada se desvió un poco de la carretera y me miró. Sus ojos zafiros eran ahora un par de profundas piscinas de un color azul intenso y oscuro.

"No te detengas por mí," tomé una bocanada de aire.

"Estoy cansada de vivir con miedos Damon," murmuré dejando que mi mirada vagara por el bosque, "sé que algún día moriré pero nadie espera morir antes de cumplir veintiuno a manos de un vampiro o cualquier criatura sobrenatural, quiero volver a sentir esa seguridad que sentía antes de conocer este mundo, quiero tener mi vida de antes. Extraño salir y no tener que pensar si hoy un vampiro hambriento pasará y me drenará," confesé, "quisiera volver a sentirme segura y no en peligro constante."

"No te engañes Isabella," volví mi mirada hacia él. Podía contar con ambas manos las veces en que Damon había dicho mi nombre completo. Cada vez que escuchaba el Isabella de sus labios era porque lo que estaba diciendo era en serio, "tú disfrutas el peligro," aparcó a un lado de la carretera, a pocos metros de un restaurante de paso, clavó sus ojos en mí, "lo he visto en tus ojos cada vez que estás expuesta, como aquella vez del acantilado," sus palabras activaron el recuerdo.

**.**

Estaba muerta de frío, y la única provisión de calor era el cuerpo semidesnudo de Jake que estaba pegado al mío proporcionándome calidez.

"Esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho," mascullé. Mis dientes castañeaban y mi cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, "¿por qué no me detuviste?" pregunté acurrucándome más contra él. Su pechó subió y bajo por la risa.

"Lo intenté, ¿recuerdas? Cuando quise ver ya ibas medio camino al mar," bajó la cabeza para mirarme, "da gracias que Leah estaba esperando por ti abajo, y que media manada estaba en el agua, además dijiste que podías hacerlo."

"Nunca creas todo lo que diga Black, ahora ya que cumpliste tu labor puedes irte de mi casa," aunque la reserva de sangre de Damon se había acabado hacía dos días aún me sentía un poco incomoda teniendo a Jake y su súper olfato cerca. Creo que más incómodo era pensar en cómo se estaba alimentando Damon por estos días. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al vampiro. Paseó su mirada entre ambos y supe que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Puedo volver luego si estoy interrumpiendo… algo," su sonrisa burlona y su implicación hizo que Jake se removiese de mi lado. Rodé los ojos, "Black," saludó pasando por su lado y dándole un tropezón amistoso con el hombro. Si Jake supiera quién era Damon probablemente se arrojaría a la carretera por haber fraternizado con el enemigo.

"¿No tienes alguna mujer con la que estar?" preguntó Jake ya en la puerta.

"No," se escuchó la voz de Damon desde la cocina, "pero si haces la pregunta porque necesitas una, puedo presentarte un par," me acerqué a la puerta y empujé a Jake hacia fuera.

"Basta de tratar de iniciar un _bromance_ con Damon, lárgate," con una sonrisa corrió hacia la carretera y despareció. Volví a dentro.

"¿Qué sucedió contigo?" preguntó. Me tiré en el sillón y agarré mis mantas nuevamente, cubriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Aún sentía el agua inundar mis pulmones y mi sangre helarse. Pasé la lengua por mis secos y morados labios.

"Salté de un acantilado," respondí. Salté de un acantilado. Casi sonrió de no ser porque una vez había sentido la falta de aire en mis pulmones había comenzado a entrar en pánico.

"¿Eres suicida?" fruncí el ceño.

"No," no me había tirado de allí por querer acabar con mi vida. De hecho, una vez fui sacada del agua me di cuenta lo mucho que amaba estar viva.

"¿Tienes poca auto preservación o sentido común?"

"Algo así," negó mientras se llevaba su vaso de whisky a la boca y abría camino a su habitación.

**.**

"Dime Damon, ¿está mal no huir del peligro?" el aire en el auto pronto comenzó a sentirse escaso. Vaciló por un momento pero finalmente respondió.

"Hay personas que nacieron para andar en una vida de constante peligro porque les gusta sentir la adrenalina en sus venas, y esa, eres tú, quieras aceptarlo o no," sus ojos volvieron a ser como agua, "no viniste a este mundo para vivir una vida monótona, y entre más rápido lo aceptes, mejor," bajó del auto.

"¿De repente te hiciste una persona sabia?" le imité y tomé rumbo a su lado.

"He estado por aquí durante un tiempo, he aprendido ciertas cosas."

"¿Cuánto?" pregunté dejando que él abriese la puerta del lugar y me guiara a la barra, "¿cuántos años tienes Damon?" pregunté una vez se sentó.

"Veintidós," respondió ojeando el menú. Me tomé un momento para analizar su rostro de perfil, "ciento sesenta y cuatro," dejó a un lado el pedazo de papel y me miró, "¿hamburguesa?" me encogí de hombros. Llamó al encargado e hizo nuestros pedidos, "explícame algo piccola."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué quiso decir Leah con los jóvenes de la ladea convirtiéndose?" preguntó curioso. Jugué con el dobladillo de mi camisa y me senté derecha.

"¿Intercambiamos información?" su mirada fue filosa. Podía parecer una humana tonta, pero estos meses me habían servido para adquirir un sentido agudo del mundo que me rodeaba. No iba a dejar que nadie me pasara por encima por ser una humana involucrada en este mundo. Y mucho menos dejaría que no me tomasen en cuenta. Negociar con un vampiro solo sumaba puntos extras a mi expediente. Y debía admitir que con Damon cerca había aprendido un truco o dos, y algo aún más importante: había aprendido a perder el miedo poco a poco.

"Dispara," relajó sus músculos y apoyó su mejilla derecha en su mano, que a su vez estaba firme en la barra.

"¿Por qué no te puedes meter a mi cabeza?" pregunté sin dudar. Aquello me estaba carcomiendo desde que lo conocí, pero no fue hasta la semana pasada que había visto a Damon usar la compulsión en una chica que la alerta en mi cabeza se disparó. Eso y contando que Edward tampoco podía meterse en mi cabeza. Claro que eso no se lo diría a él.

"No lo sé," respondió y pude escuchar el timbre de sinceridad en su voz, "al principio pensé que eras una bruja," fruncí el ceño, "sí, las brujas existen Bella, solo que no con escobas, las de ahora utilizan autos y pueden matarte con solo parpadear," bostezó, creo que fue algo más instintivo lo que me llevó a analizar el lugar cuando Damon comenzó a hablar de brujas, estábamos rodeados de humanos ignorantes del tema y él comienza a hablar de repente. Mi vampiro acompañante pareció notarlo y me dio una mirada que podía significar, eres tonta, tengo compulsión, o algo así, por lo que opté por dejarlo pasar, "pero luego me di cuenta que no podías ser una de ellas, y ahora eres simplemente un misterio," retomó.

"¿Defecto de fábrica?" mi curiosidad iba en aumento.

"Lo averiguaré," respondió con simpleza. Entornó los ojos indicándome que era mi turno.

"Cuando hay vampiros cerca, el mecanismo de defensa de los hombres de la aldea se activa, por decirlo de una manera," comencé, "entre más vampiros merodeen por sus tierras, mayor número de chicos se transforman, y digamos que este último año ha estado lleno de ellos."

"¿Hombres? Leah es una mujer lobo."

"Sí, lo cual es inusual," dije restándole importancia.

"Fue algo estúpido pelearte con ella justo ahora," comentó después de que nuestras hamburguesas con papas fueran dejadas frente nuestro. Mi estómago se revolvió de hambre.

"Estúpidas son las cosas que hago, deberían darme un premio por ello," le di el primer mordisco a mi comida que se derritió en mi boca. Estaba muy buena, "solo quisiera no tener que recurrir a otros siempre para defenderme," tomé de a dos papas y las metí en mi boca.

"Conviértete," tragué en seco y dejé de embobarme en mi comida para clavar mis ojos en Damon. Al sentir mi mirada, levantó la vista, "¿qué?"

"No pienso convertirme en vampiro," respondí sin titubear, "nunca, quizá lo consideré en una ocasión pero ya no," se tomó un minuto en analizarme, a mí y a mis palabras.

"Muy bien, entonces aprende a defenderte," volvió su atención a su comida.

"¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Tome clases de defensa personal contra vampiros sedientos? ¿Practique yudo para romper cuellos vampíricos o brujísticos?" inquirí irónica, "porque si sabes de un lugar así, por favor dime donde," rodó los ojos mientras masticaba y tomaba aun sorbo de refresco.

"Puedes aprender," dijo y sus ojos se volvieron serios y profundos. Eran estos momentos en los que una muralla se alzaba entre su alma y la mía, y no me dejase ver más allá, "conocía a alguien, un humano corriente que era un caza vampiros, de los mejores, y era muy bueno defendiéndose."

"¿Podrá enseñarme?"

"Podría, si no estuviese muerto."

"Oh," su voz había sido plana y sin rastro de emoción, "¿qué tal tú?" me aventuré, "eres un vampiro, ¿qué mejor forma de defenderme de vampiros que aprendiendo directamente de uno?" me apresuré a justificarme. Me miró de soslayo mientras se acaba su hamburguesa.

"¿Quieres que yo te entrene?" rectificó, asentí, "bien."

"¿Así de sencillo?" parpadeé. Pensé que iba a tardar en convencerlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Hubieses preferido que te dijera que no?" fruncí el ceño, "estoy aburrido, Forks es aburrido," se encogió de hombros, "tú oferta ha sido lo más interesante que he escuchado."

"Si estás tan aburrido, ¿por qué no regresas de dónde viniste? O si quiera vas a otro lado más divertido," pregunté, "si yo fuse tú hubiese escogido un lugar diferente, alguna ciudad perdida en Europa, o un pedazo escondido de Sur América."

"Pero estoy aquí," respondió cortante, "¿quieres o no mi ayuda?"

"Sí," respondí reuniendo todo el aire que mis pulmones pudiesen sostener, y luego lo expulsé todo, "entréname."

* * *

**¿No les ha pasado alguna vez como a Bella, que se encuentran a todas las personas existentes en un día?**

**Σοφία.**


End file.
